Deep Dish Nine - schon mal irgendwo gehört
by Kokolikescake
Summary: Wenn es etwas gibt was Julian wirklich mag an seinem job, dann ist es die familiäre Atmosphäre. Natürlich, der Pizzageruch nervt, Worf hat einen schrecklichen Musikgeschmack, Kira ein agressions Problem (eindeutig!) und die Typen von Dominion-Pizza nerven auch langsam…zum Glück gibt es aber äußerst interessante Pausen mit seinem neu gewonnen, cardassianischen Freund.
1. Vorwort

Etwas seltsam ist es schon, eine Sendung die nun gut 20 Jahre alt ist wieder zu thematisieren.

Ich dachte mir zunächst: Wenn sie gut ist, warum nicht?

Immerhin ist es DS9 und eine meiner Lieblingssendungen überhaupt!

Die Charaktere haben genug Tiefe und ich bin immer noch sehr begeistert von dieser TV-Serie!

Was mich zu dieser doch längeren FF bewegt hat (aktuell 18 Kapitel, puuuhhh), war natürlich in erster Linie die wunderbare original Serie, darüberhinaus gab es aber auch frischen Wind und zwar durch ladyyatexel's Idee (thank you so much for this great idea :D), ein alternatives Universum von Deep Space Nine zu prägen.

Die Ausarbeitung des AU findet auf der tumblr. Seite statt!

Jeder kann Ideen mit einbringen und es gibt schon viele Geschichten rund um DD9, da wollte ich eine längere auch mal in den deutschsprachigen Raum bringen.

Die Geschichte folgt der Idee dieses alternativen Universums .

Um sie also in vollen Zügen genießen zu können, sollte man die original Serie sowie die Rahmenbedingungen des AU kennen.

Ich kann mir aber auch vorstellen, dass man diese Geschichte auch ganz ohne Star Trek DS9 Wissen gut lesen kann, ist es doch meist einfach nur ein fluffiger Haufen Romantik….

Ein paar Dinge vorweg um einen kurzen Überblick über das AU zu bekommen:

Alle sind Menschen! Die einzelnen Rassen stellen jetzt verschiedene Völkergruppen da mit eben den typischen, charakteristischen Eigenschaften

Ja, es geht um eine Pizzeria! Juhuuu! Deep Space Nine wird somit zum Pizzarestaurant Deep Dish Nine.

(die detaillierten Änderungen wie z.B die Tatsache, dass die Defiant jetzt das getunte Lieferfahrzeug ist entnehmt ihr bitte der Internetseite)

Bashir ist noch nicht fertig mit seinem Studium

Ezri und Jadzia sind Schwestern und treten gleichzeitig auf

Wie die einzelnen Quadranten übertragen werden ist unterschiedlich, einige FF-Autoren nutzen sie als Städte, andere als Länder, ich nutze sie als Stadtteile.

Und da kommen wir zu einem weiteren wichtigen Punkt: Diese Idee kann jeder auch so auslegen wie er will! Ich weiche in ein paar geringen Punkten von den allgemeinen Regeln ab (z.B. lebt Garak nicht mit allen anderen im selben Apartmentgebäude), andere Sachen übernehme ich aus anderen FFs als feste Gegebenheit (z.B. das Garak ein Motorrad hat und Julian gerne Fotos mit seinem Handy schießt).

Da ich mich in meiner FF auf die Beziehung zwischen Julian und Garak konzentriere, bleiben die anderen Charaktere recht „eindimensional". Das macht es mir einfach mich beim Schreiben ihrer typischen Eigenschaften zu bedienen und sie die Situation dementsprechend zu lenken. Erwartet also hier keine gravierende Tiefe bei den anderen Charas aus DD9. (Andere FFs, welche sich z.B nur um Kira und Odo in diesem AU drehen, arbeiten die Charaktere weiter aus)

Weiter möchte ich meinem wunderbaren Beta-Leser Cheron danken! Er hat ein ausgezeichnetes Vokabular, kämpft sich durch meine hin und wieder sehr langen Sätze und wird des Lesen dann doch nicht müde. Vielen, vielen Dank! (ich weiß, ich habe dir Kekse versprochen ;D)

Ich hoffe, er begleitet mich auch bei den weiteren Kapiteln!

Also I would like to thank ladyyatexel and all the nice people (that I never met~_~ ) keeping this AU alive!

Und danke an euch, wo ihr diesem AU eine Chance gebt und es hoffentlich lest.


	2. Chapter 1

Das Schloss vom Tresor klackte, die junge Frau sah noch einmal nach links und nach rechts ehe sie ihre Sporttasche vor den kleinen Safe unter der Arbeitsplatte im hinteren Bereich der Küche positionierte. Ein gezielter Fußtritt brachte die Tasche in die korrekte Lage um den Safe nicht einsichtig zu machen.

Sie richtete sich auf, zog ihr Poloshirt zurecht –

_dieses rot ist wirklich grässlich_ - und brachte ihr Namensschild auf dem in freundlichen Buchstaben „Kira" stand an.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch gut 15

Minuten Zeit hatte, eh der alltägliche Wahnsinn Einzug hielt in diese Pizzeria, an der Grenze des Alphabereiches der Stadt.

_Wobei_…Der Wahnsinn hatte schon Einzug gehalten!

Sie hatte zwei Tage frei gehabt, den Propheten sei Dank, ein bajoranisches Fest hatte ihr diese Sondertage eingebracht, doch diese zwei Tage reichten ihren Kollegen anscheinend um den Laden in ein…ein…

_Ich kann diesen Mist hier einfach nicht beschreiben!_

Sie betrachtete den Haufen an wild aufeinander gestapelten Kartons, gemischt mit WICHTIGEN Zahlungsbelegen - _was machen die neben den einfachen Kartons?! Oh Jadzia…._-, welcher sich vor ihr aufbäumte.

_Wieso muss ich mir das eigentlich antun?_

Einem Moment des Unverständnisses folgte ein weiterer Moment der Entnervtheit. Die Kassenschatulle unterm Arm -_einmal tief durchatmen Nerys_ - nahm sie den Weg in den

vorderen Bereich auf.

DD9 war eine kleine, eigentlich gut laufende Pizzeria.

Gemütlich eingerichtet, mittlerweile. Noch vor einiger

Zeit war dieses Gebiet von den Cardassianern besetzt gewesen, der Laden wurde in einem mehr als desolaten Zustand übernommen, aber dank Mr. Siskos strenger aber herzlicher Führung schien es langsam zu laufen. Okay, es geht oft etwas kaputt, die Stühle und Sitzbänke sind manchmal sehr unbequem (je nachdem welchen man erwischt), aber es gibt Fortschritte.

_Kleine, aber sie sind da. _

Die Kundschaft (wenn nicht gerade zu betrunken vom

Quarks gegenüber) verhielt sich eigentlich immer

recht anständig.

Aber natürlich gab es Ausnahmen, wie mürrische Klingonen, welche ein Faible für diese abartigen Gaghpizzen haben. Am schlimmsten war jedoch Dukat.

Kira biss die Zähne zusammen, der Gedanke an diesen Spinner machte sie rasend _Okay, du bist eh schon genervt, mach es dir nicht noch schlimmer! Aber kann dieser Penner nicht die_

_Leute aus dem Dominion nerven?_

Ja, ein Grund für DD9 um jeden Kunden zu kämpfen

waren diese schleimigen Dominion-Typen…

Kira umklammerte die Schatulle mit festem Griff.

Vielleicht war es ein wenig paranoid, aber bevor sie das Geld zur Kasse transportierte, lief sie noch einmal den Vorderraum ab. _Niemand unter dem Tisch? Kein Müll? Keine… Ah schon wieder ein Beleg… was macht Jadzia mit denen? Benutzt sie die als_

_Konfetti verdammt? Und warum kann Julian nicht mal_

_richtig sauber machen?! WAS GENAU verstehen die_

_beiden eigentlich nicht?! _Schon jetzt gereizt schnaufend, korrigierte sie mal wieder die _dürftige_ Arbeit ihrer Kollegen und

bereitete die Kasse vor. Den Ofen würde sie nicht anfassen, erst letztens hatte sich ihr gegenüber diesbezüglich ganz klar ausgedrückt, zudem war das Ding eh jeden zweiten Tag defekt. Aber O'Briens Arbeit konnte sie jetzt nicht auch

noch übernehmen. _Ich bin wahrscheinlich die Person, durch die dieser Laden nicht zu einer Müllhalde oder Dating/Psycho-_

_Kneipe verkommt._

Ein letzter prüfender Blick auf die Uhr. Sie richtete ihre Arbeitsuniform. Im hinteren Bereich trat jemand ein, anhand der Schritte und dem schweren Gang war sie sich sicher, dass es Worf war.

„Hi", grüßte sie ihn von der Kasse aus.

„Hey", kam es aus dem hinteren Bereich zurück.

Eine angenehme Begrüßung für Kira, zumindest für ihre Nerven –_ich glaube heute wird es besonders anstrengend für mich, der Fehlstart war ja schon dieser Pizzakartonhaufen_-, sofern Worf nicht sang, die Musik auswählte, oder sie mit ihm die Pizza

ausliefern musste, kam sie erstaunlich gut mit ihm aus. Ihre gemeinsame Vorliebe für wenige Worte (bzw. die nötigsten), Arbeit und…Ich belasse es mal dabei… das reicht schon und macht ihn wahrscheinlich schon kompetenter als so einige hier in dem Stadtteil. „Ach, weißt du was mit den Kartons hier passiert ist?"

Kira hatte noch 5 Minuten Zeit, und ehe sie die Lust verließ überhaupt noch mal über den Zustand im Arbeitsbereich zu diskutieren wollte sie es jetzt hinter sich bringen. Nach wie vor war es ja zum Glück nur Worf: _Wenig Worte, ruhig und so weiter eben._

Kira warf dem schiefen Stapel von Pappe einen skeptischen Blick zu.

_Fallen die um, wenn ich sie lang genug anstarre?_

Worf trat an den „Turm" heran und drehte einen

Karton mit dem DD9 Pizza Logo nach oben.

„Keine Ahnung, ich kann mich nicht

wirklich daran erinnern, dass es schon so war, als ich gegangen bin."

_Der einzige Vernünftige sollte nicht zu erst gehen,_

_verdammt!_

„Puh, da bin ich zwei Tage nicht da und schon räumt

keiner mehr auf? Ganz zu schweigen von dem, der das

hier fabriziert hat!"

„Ich werde mal die Person fragen, die ja eigentlich

hätte aufräumen sollen."

„Ja mach das."

„Mhm."

_Aha… was auch immer._

Und doch war es wahrscheinlich der angenehmste Dialog dieses Abends.

_Ihn noch auf die Belege ansprechen?_

_Nein, Nervenkostüm schonen Nerys!_

Die vordere Tür schlug mit einem nicht überhörbaren Knall auf.

Der DD9 Turm von Kartons…fiel er jetzt? Kira sah kurz zu den Kartons, dann zum Durchgang in den vorderen Bereich, aber noch ehe sie die Person erblicken konnte, wusste sie, wer es war.

„Oh Gott, drei Minuten, ich bin nicht zu spät!"

„Julian verdamm, du nimmst den Hintereingang wenn

wir noch nicht auf haben, klar?"

„Dachte wäre zu spät Nerys, sorry!"

Hastige Schritte folgten im vorderen Bereich, die Tür schlug wieder zu, ein Schlüssel fiel hörbar auf den Boden „Shit!"

Julian schien schon mit dem Betreten des Restaurants überfordert zu sein. Kira verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, legte den Kopf entnervt in den Nacken und wartete ab bis sich

der junge Mann in den hinteren Bereich durchgekämpft hatte.

„Hallo zusammen", meinte er knapp, ein gehetztes

Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Worf nickte ihm zu. Stille. Angenehm aber auch…

„Julian, was soll das hier?"

Sie deutete über ihre Schulter auf den unübersehbaren, unordentlichen Haufen von Pappe kombiniert mit Belegen und –_oh_- war das einer seiner Merkzettel aus der Uni dazwischen?

„Das war Ezri gewesen, naja, eigentlich… ich hatte

'ne Wette verloren und wir haben…aus Spaß dann

versucht…

Die Erklärung interessiert dich nicht, oder?"

„Definitiv nicht! Wie kann es sein das du dafür bezahlt wirst Kartons zu stapeln? Und dann das hier!"

Kira griff in den Papierwulst und hielt die wichtigen Belege in der Hand.

„Da…das waren wir nicht… Jadzia hatte naja… auch

das interessiert dich nicht, oder?", seine Stimme klang leise, verängstigt und ein unterschwelliges _Hilf mir Worf_ blieb jedoch ungehört.

„Ich sag es mal so", setzte Kira an, griff Julian am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich ran.

„Ich will das dieser Mist hier in zwanzig Minuten aufgeräumt ist, verstanden? Egal ob du das jetzt alleine warst oder nicht. Wir spielen hier nicht mit Kartons, klar? Wir spielen überhaupt nicht! Und die Belege sammelst ein du und legst sie mir vorne an die Kasse. Julian, solltet ihr das noch mal machen, dann schlage ich euch mit euren dusseligen Kartons so lange bis ihr…"

Ihr Blick war so bedrohlich, ob sie den Satz beendete, konnte Julian nicht sagen, er war gelähmt und sein Kopf mit solchen Panikgedanken geflutet, da war kein Platz mehr, um noch mehr aufzunehmen. Klar war er sich sicher, dass sie überreagierte, aber das zu sagen, auch nur anzudeuten würde er nie, NIE

tun.

„Verstanden."

Nerys seufzte schwer und lies den jungen Mann los.

„Ich mach den Laden jetzt auf, halt dich ran!"

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich das Jadzia und Ezri gut fünf Minuten später kamen, aber Kira wollte dazu einfach nichts mehr sagen. _Vielleicht habe ich mich zu sehr an Julian abreagiert… Sollte ich mich… entschuldigen?_

Ein wenig schauderte ihr bei diesem Gedanken, sie hatte doch Recht! Ein Blick in den hinteren Bereich, einen verwirrt drein blickenden Julian und zwei verunsicherte Trill bestätigten die Angelegenheit, sie war im Recht, nur hatte Julian alles abbekommen. _Steht ja vielleicht auf so etwas, der Kleine…_

„Nerys, ähm ich muss mich entschuldigen."

Jadzia legte die Hand von hinten auf Kiras linke

Schulter und sah sie sanft an.

Sie wäre wohl wirklich gerade die einzige Person in diesem Laden gewesen, nein die einzige auf dem ganzen Planeten, von der sie sich das noch gefallen lies.

„Nach Ladenschluss mussten Julian und ich noch

unsere Wetteinsätze umsetzen. Und ja, es war falsch,

keine Frage." Jadzias Hand verweilte immer noch auf

Kiras Schulter, welche sich nun zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ich dachte es wird hier nicht gewettet?"

„Ja, also um Geld, deshalb…"

„Deshalb lasst ihr unseren Doktor in spe

Pizzakartons stapeln?"

„Man muss kreativ werden." Ein sanftes Lächeln folgte.

„Da bin ich zwei Tage mal nicht da und dann…"

„Zum Glück bist du wieder da", ergänzte Jadzia den Satz.

Nun lächelten beide, Jadzia ist schon verrückt, aber auch charmant und kann sich retten, ja besser als

Julian.

„Außerdem, du hättest mal Julian sehen müssen wie er unter Anleitung von Ezri versucht hat eine Pyramide zu bauen."

„Ach, dieser wilde Haufen sollte was darstellen?"

Ein leises Lachen kam von Kiras Lippen.

„Vielleicht habe ich doch nichts dagegen, wenn ihr das mal wiederholt."

„Ein heimlich gedrehtes Video von dem Spektakel auf Worfs Handy kann dir einen Vorgeschmack geben, Nerys."

Kira schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. „Ein Blick nachher kann ja nicht schaden, aber zuvor…"

Sie wandte sich dem kleinen Papierstapel zu, welcher neben der Kasse lag.

„Müssen wir doch noch mal die Zahlungsbelege sortieren."

Jadzia griff großzügig in den Haufen und nahm einen Kugelschreiber zur Hand.

„Wir können."

Beide sahen nur kurz auf, als Garak den Laden betrat. Gott, dieser Typ nervte Kira im Moment schon alleine durch seine Anwesenheit, zum Glück konnte sie aber auch das auf jemanden, nämlich Julian, abwälzen. Und so wie sie ihn kannte, würde er

mehr als freudestrahlend an seinen älteren Freund

herantreten.

_Freund…da kommt es mir wirklich hoch bei so einer_

_schmierigen cardassianischen Visage._

„Guten Abend die Damen." Ein sanftes und höfliches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

„Guten Abend Mr. Garak, wir sind gerade beschäftigt. Aber sehr gerne kann ein anderer Ihre Bestellung aufnehmen", meinte Jadzia nur kurz, als dieser an den Tresen heran trat.

Garak warf einen kurzen Blick über die kleinen Belege, welche überall verstreut waren.

„Der Laden scheint doch gar nicht so schlecht zu

laufen."

„Naja, das sind die gesamten Belege der letzten vier

Tage", kommentierte Kira trocken und sah nicht

einmal zu ihm auf.

_Oh…_

„Dann muss ich wohl öfters bestellen."

„Oder diese ätzenden Dominion-Typen lernen endlich, dass sie auf dieser Seite der Stadt nichts verloren haben. Können Sie das nicht mal ihrem Freund Dukat sagen?"

Garak fuhr entsetzt zurück und machte ein wirklich

angewiderten Ausdruck, wohlwissend das Kira ihn eh

nicht sehen würde.

„Aber Miss Kira, Dukat als meinen _Freund_ zu bezeichnen… ja jetzt ist mir schlecht, danke. Ich weiß nun wirklich nicht, ob ich noch etwas essen will. Sie sollten aufhören Ihre Kunden in diesem Maße zu beleidigen."

Bevor sich die Situation zwischen den beiden weiter zuspitzen konnte (und alleine der Name Dukat konnte hier Kiras Stimmung für den ganzen Abend kippen) griff Jadzia beherzigt ein.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie doch noch etwas bestellen wollen", sie zwinkerte dem älteren Mann zu.

„Julian, komm mal bitte!"

Ein kurzer Moment verging, als sie alle Julians erschöpfte Stimme vernahmen.

„Ist grad schlecht Jadzia, habe hier im Moment ein logistisches Problem."

Garak zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Einen kleinen Moment, das haben wir gleich",

meinte sie sicher und schlich hinter Kira vorbei, welche immer noch vorgab von all dem nichts mitzubekommen.

Im hinteren Arbeitsbereich belegte Worf gerade zwei Pizzen, während Ezri sich um eine telefonische Bestellung kümmerte, ein nahezu harmonisches Bild, wäre da nicht Julian, welcher grübelnd vor ,diesmal zwei ordentlichen, Stapeln von Pizzakartons stand.

_Er war ja richtig fleißig!_

Zwei weitere Kartons hatte er in der Hand, das Chaos war fast beseitigt, nun schien er gerade jedoch nicht weiter zu kommen.

„Jadzia, diese beiden Kartons haben eine andere Größe, als unsere Üblichen, wo soll ich die hin tun?"

„Auf den Boden!"

Ein leicht entsetzter Blick von seitens Julians.

„Was? Aber Nerys hat gesagt…"

„…Dass du jetzt bitte sofort nach vorne kommst, genau. Wir haben Kundschaft. Und jeder zahlende Kunde ist willkommen."

„Jadzia, ich will eigentlich wirklich erst meine

Arbeit..."

Viel weiter kam Julian nicht, er wurde beherzigt von ihr den Durchgang hindurch in den vorderen Kassenbereich geschoben, seine Sneackers quietschten über den Boden, als er sich noch

versuchte mit seinen Füßen gegen den Druck von hinten zu wehren.

„Oh. Hallo Garak", meinte Julian und lehnte sich nun vor, um nicht noch weiter von Jadzia geschoben zu werden.

_Das ist doch mega peinlich!_

„Guten Abend", meinte der ältere und schenkte seinem Liebling in DD9 ein warmes Lächeln. Ein kurzes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, Julian erwiderte das Lächeln herzlich. Die ganze Zeit in der Uni hatte er sich gefreut ihn zu sehen und ,warum

auch immer, musste er den anderen dann erst mal ein paar Augenblicke einfach nur anstarren.

Das tat er wohl immer, wenn er Garak sah, wenn sie sich gerade begrüßten, ihn einfach etwas länger ansehen, vielleicht versuchte so sein Kopf wirklich zu verstehen, dass er sich jetzt in guter Gesellschaft befand. Zumindest wusste er, dass sich seine Laune immer schlagartig verbesserte, wenn Garak im Raum

war, und wenn er ihn dann auch noch so lieb ansah, war es für Julian wichtig, dass er seinem gegenüber auch dieses schöne Gefühl mit seinem Blick geben konnte, welches er erhielt.

„Eine Lieferung?"

Garak deutet auf die Kartons in Julians Hand.

„Oh nein, ich…ich räume nur auf." Er fing an mit den Kartons in der Hand zu gestikulieren und deutet auf den hinteren Arbeitsbereich. _Man, du musst aussehen wie ein Idiot! Leg die Kartons weg!_

Seinen Gedanken gehorsam legte er sie vorsichtig neben Kira und der Kasse ab.

Er setzte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf. _Klasse Julian!_

„Oh wie fleißig du heute bist Julian."

Kira biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie war so versucht klar zu stellen, das _ER_ ja erst an dem Chaos Schuld gewesen ist, aber sie unterließ jedwede Bemerkung. Zu sehr merkte sie Jadzias stechenden Blick in ihrem Nacken, der sie zu ermahnen schien und – aus Gründen die Kira auch nicht genau nennen konnte - sie

dann auch wirklich abhielt Julian vorzuführen.

„Also, was kann ich dir bringen Garak? Das Übliche?"

„Oh diesmal nicht, aber danke für die Nachfrage, mein Lieber."

Garak legte einen so charmanten Unterton in diesen Satz, als hätte Julian ihm nicht nur ein Gericht angeboten, sondern gleich seine eigene Person. „Ich nehme nur ein Wasser."

„Oh ähm, okay, ich bring es dir sofort", meinte der

jüngere, immer noch etwas schwindelig von dieser

Charme-Offensive.

„Wenn der Typ nur ein Wasser bestellen will, warum kommt er dann überhaupt?", flüsterte Kira scharf, als Julian im Arbeitsbereich verschwunden war.

„Willst du wirklich eine Antwort, Nerys?" Jadzia

legte einen gewissen ironischen Unterton in ihre Frage.

„Nein, ich kenne sie schon, habe nur laut gedacht."

Sie fischte einen weiteren Beleg aus dem immer kleiner werdenden Haufen.

Julian kam derweil mit einem Glas voller Wasser um die Ecke gebogen und ging zu Garak, der an seinem üblichen Tisch saß, hinüber .

„Oh herzlichen Dank, Julian."

„Gerne", meinte dieser und stellte das Glas hin.

Normalerweise würde er sich jetzt zu Garak setzen, sei es auch nur für ein paar Minuten, doch schien es ihm zu riskant. Kira war bei weitem noch nicht genug abgelenkt durch die Belege und er hatte ihre Geduld heute schon genug strapaziert.

„Ich denke du hast noch keine Pause, oder?"

„Leider nein." Julian klang wirklich enttäuscht. Er freute sich jeden Tag darauf mit seinem Freund zu reden, zu diskutieren. Natürlich redete er auch gerne mit Jadzia und den anderen –nur Kira würde er heute aussparen- aber Garak, das war mehr als nur Reden, alles daran war ein Erlebnis. Wie dieser Mann

gestikulierte, wie er sich ausdrückte, wie er Julians Gedanken aufnahm, ihm neue Perspektiven anbot, wie er sich von seinen Ideen einnehmen lassen konnte. Es war so, als würde er für die Zeit seiner Pause wirklich vergessen, dass er hier mit einem knallrotem Poloshirt Tische säuberte.

Vor ungefähr vier Monaten, kurz nachdem Julian den Nebenjob bei DD9 bekommen hatte, hatte ihn Garak das erste mal angesprochen. An diesem Tag hatte Julian seine Medizinbücher aus Versehen neben der Kasse liegen lassen, sie fielen dem anderen sofort ins Auge. Als Julian sie rasch wegräumte –eine böse drein blickende Kira im Rücken- fragte ihn Garak nur:

„Oh, schon mit Mikrobiologie angefangen? Ich habe

gehört, dass die Lesungen sehr anstrengend sein

sollen, aber es sich definitiv auszahlt."

Der Cardassianer schenkte damals das erste mal Julian diesen durchdringenden Blick. Er spürte wie er von diesem komplett durchdrungen wurde, er war scharf, in gewisser Weise ein wenig beängstigend. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Julian Lust ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu gehen, Abstand zwischen sich und diesem Mann zu bringen. Doch so schnell wie er dieses räuberische Funkeln in dessen Augen gesehen hatte, verschwand es auch wieder und statt die Flucht zu ergreifen, starrte er einfach nur zurück.

„Sie…Ähm. Sie kennen sich mit Medizin aus?"

„Haha, ich lese viel, aber ich bin kein Mediziner, wenn du das meinst. Ich schätze du bist im fünften Semester oder?"

„Ja, das ist richtig…Woher wissen Sie das?"

Julian stammelte etwas herum. _Hatte er das nur_

_anhand der Bücher herausgefunden?_

„Okay, entweder bestellen oder verschwinden Cardassianer!"

Kira schob Julian unsanft bei Seite. (Er weiß noch wie

er ein, zwei unglückliche Schritte nach links

stolperte, durch den starken Druck von Kira)

„Aber meine Liebe, ich wollte keinen Ärger machen.

Ich würde meine Bestellung postwendend bei diesem

wunderbaren und entzückenden jungen Mann aufgeben wollen."

Auch wenn Kira damals genau vor ihm stand und ihren

aggressiven Blick auf ihn abfeuerte, so fokussierte er

mit diesen unnatürlich, klaren, blauen Augen immer noch Julian.

_Ahm…Was?_

Wann immer dieser diese Erinnerung abrief, bekam er immer noch dieses wohlige Schaudern und zugleich dieses warme Gefühl im Bauch. Er war fasziniert und überwältigt zugleich gewesen. Und diesen Blick auf sich zu spüren löste etwas aus, wahrscheinlich war er abhängig geworden von eben genau diesem innerlichen Schaudern kombiniert mit Begeisterung.

Danach, so kann Julian es nun im Rückblick beurteilen, lief alles wie von selbst ab. Garak sprach ihn gezielt auf seine Bücher an, fing ihn in einer sehr anregenden Diskussion über Medzin und cardassianischer Politik (ja genau diesen komplexen Bogen zu schlagen war schon ein Meisterwerk und zeichnete Garaks

geistreiche Art aus). Es dauerte keine fünf Tage, da hatte Julian das erste Buch von dem cardassianer ausgeliehen bekommen.

_Kira ist fast ausgerastet… Blabla, Cardassianer sind_

_keine Menschen, Monster blabla… Der wird dich mit_

_Haut und Haaren fressen, blabla._

Mehr konnte Julian diesem aggressiven Monolog von seiner

Arbeitskollegin nicht entnehmen. Die Pausen, welche sie seit dem täglich zusammen verbrachten (wobei sich Julian immer fragte wie das der Schneider einrichten konnte, hatte dieser ja auch ein Geschäft zu führen) waren… sie waren wie Urlaub für den

jungen Mann.

Und _sie waren…immer…"stimulierend"? Man was für_

_ein Wort, es reicht Julian!_

„Wie schade. Ich muss dann wohl sagen, dass ich heute nicht mit dir zusammen die Pause verbringen kann, ich habe noch Arbeit zu erledigen, die ich nicht verschieben kann." Garak nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Glas Wasser, seine blauen Augen wanderten zu Julian.

„Oh, wenn du was zu tun hast, kann ich das wirklich

verstehen. Ist ja nicht so schlimm."

Okay, das war gelogen. Es störte ihn und zwar gewaltig. Sehr lange hatte keiner von beiden eine gemeinsame Pause abgesagt, heute nicht zu dieser tollen und stimulierenden Diskussion zu kommen war ein wenig wie kalter Entzug für ihn.

_Vielleicht kann ich dann noch für die Uni lernen…_

„Aber ich wollte dir etwas als Entschädigung

anbieten. Ich habe von einem meiner geschätzten Kunden gehört, dass es eine kleine, cardassianische Kunstausstellung von drei Studenten an deiner Uni gibt. Ich wollte sie mir gerne ansehen und würde mich freuen, wenn du mich dabei begleitest. Ich wäre sehr über deine Meinung zu den Bildern gespannt."

Er zog einen kleinen Flyer aus seiner Manteltasche und schob ihn Julian über den Tisch zu. Dieser setzte sich (kurz nachdem er in Gedanken das Risiko abgewogen hatte ob Kira ihn nicht doch mit

Gewalt von dem Stuhl schupsen würde) und zog den Flyer zu sich.

Diesen am durchblättern meinte er verlegen: „Also ich bin wirklich kein Kunstkenner Garak. Es gibt ja schon ein paar Themen in dem literarischen Bereich welche ich nicht abdecken kann, ich weiß nicht, ob ich da die richtige Person bin, welche dich begleiten sollte..."

„Nein Julian", meinte Garak sanft und legte eine

Hauch von Laszivität in seine Stimme und zwang

Julian so über den Rand des Flyers zu ihm zu schauen.

_Oh, diese Augen!_

„Ich kann mir keine bessere Begleitung als dich

vorstellen. Dich an meiner Seite zu wissen, an diesem

Abend, würde mich sehr erfreuen. Und gemeinsam

werden wir bestimmt etwas besser diese

cardassianischen Kunstwerke verstehen, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ahm… okay. Ich versuch's", meinte Julian zögerlich, sich selbst etwas unklar darüber, warum er das so zögerlich rüber brachte. „Ich habe an diesem Abend lange Uni, ich denke, ich werde direkt nach der Vorlesung am Campus auf dich warten. Wir gehen dann zusammen zu dem Gebäude."

„Danke, dass du dir nach einem langen Tag an der Uni noch Zeit dafür nimmst. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen."

Garaks Stimme gab Julian noch einmal dieses angenehme, faszinierende Schaudern, doch ehe er es richtig auskosten konnte, erhob sich der andere schon wieder.

„Dann freue ich mich auf Dienstag."

„Oh, ja, ich mich auch", meinte Julian etwas verwirrt und erhob sich ebenfalls. _Er geht ja wirklich schon?_

Garak ging nicht weiter auf den leicht irritierten Blick von Julian ein, sondern verbeugte sich leicht und machte sich auf den Weg zu gehen. Alles was da blieb war Julian, verwirrt und ein wenig enttäuscht, mit einem Flyer über eine cardassianische

Kunstaustellung in der Hand (wieso musste er sich jetzt auch noch mit cardassianischer Kunst auseinander setzten?)

Seine Augen verfolgten wie sein Freund die Pizzeria

verließ und blieben noch eine Weile an der Tür hängen.

„Geht's dir gut Julian?"

Er bemerkte das Kira und Jadzia ihn aufmerksam musterten. _Man, du musst aussehen wie_ ein Idiot, tu irgendwas, aber nicht blöd rumstarren! „Alles bestens", meinte er knapp, schaute auf den Flyer und nahm den Weg zurück zu seinem

Kartonstapel-Projekt auf.

„_Cardassianische Kunst ist seit je her ein wichtiger Bestandteil, welcher das Verständnis der cardassianischen Bevölkerung für ihren Staat und ihre Identität prägt."_

Seine Augen huschten weiter über den Flyer.

„_Lassen Sie sich von der Botschaft der Künstler_

_durchdringen…"_

_Das hört sich ziemlich offensiv an, naja,_

_cardassianisch eben…aber immerhin…huch!_

Julian passierte gerade die Theke als Jadzia sich gekonnt das Stück Papier in seiner Hand schnappte.

„Oha, also eine Ausstellung. Ich wusste gar nicht das du auch auf cardassianische Kunst stehst."

„Ähm", Julian sammelte seine Gedanken und versuchte den stechenden Blick von Kira hinter Jadzias Rücken zu ignorieren.

„Noch bin ich mir selbst nicht so sicher ob ich es mag."

„Aber du gehst hin."

„Ja, Garak und ich gehen am Dienstag Abend zusammen hin."

_Oh moment mal!_ Julians laut ausgesprochenen Worte wirkten noch in seinem Kopf nach da fing er an zu verstehen… _das hört sich ja an… _

„Oh Julian, hast du ein Date?"

…_Date?_

Jadzias Augen musterten ihn neckisch.

„Nein, das ist kein Date… Ganz klar! Denke ich…"

„Ich denke aber es ist eins."

„Tja, schade dann, dass du es nicht mit mir hast,

oder?", konterte Julian scharf und zog Jadzia den

Flyer aus der Hand.

„Du wärst neidisch, wenn du wüsstest was ich und

Worf für wunderbare Verabredungen haben."

Kira verdrehte entnervt die Augen und hob ermahnend den Kugelschreiber als…

„Wer hat hier mit wem Dates? Noch mal Leute,

bitte, das hier ist keine Singlebörse", meinte Sisko

und lies die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

„Julian und Garak. Guten Abend Benjamin", meinte Jadzia schnell und nickte ihm zu.

_Warte, was?_

„Ähm und Worf und Jadzia! Was viel problematischer ist, weil die beiden zusammen arbeiten, Sir!", schloss sich Julian schnell Jadzias Aussage an.

Jadzia wandte sich wieder dem jungen Mann zu, welcher im ersten Moment nicht verstand, warum ihr Gesicht von einem stolzen grinsen gezeichnet war.

„Du hast also doch ein DATE!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man sich für jemanden freuen sollte, der ein Date mit einem Cardassianer hat."

Kiras Stimme hatte etwas sehr, sehr beängstigendes.

„Ich hab doch gar kein Date!"

„Aber sicher", meinte Jadzia ironisch. Sie hatte diese Runde gewonnen, das wusste sie, Julian und Kira –wobei ihr es ziemlich egal zu seien schien- Jadzia musste sich jetzt einfach feiern.

Julian biss sich auf die Unterlippe, auf dieses Spiel würde er sich nie wieder einlassen. Und ganz klar, für diesen Abend hatte er verloren, also bloß jeder weiteren Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen. „Ich für meinen Teil, arbeite jetzt Jadzia", gab Julian hart zurück, nahm die beiden Kartons von der Theke und

verschwand im hinteren Bereich.

„Oh, das ist ja wirklich ein energischer Start

heute", stellte Sisko fest. „Ich hoffe das wird auch

in der Arbeitsleistung umgesetzt."

_Wohl eher im sinnlosen Kartonstapeln._

Kira zog die immer noch über beide Ohren grinsende Jadzia zu sich ran und drückte ihr wieder ein paar Belege in die Hand.

„Ich würde nicht drauf wetten", meinte Kira nur noch und strich eine weitere Quittung aus.

„Zumindest nicht heute."

„Ach ja, _wetten_ ist auch nicht erlaubt in meiner

Pizzeria", meinte der Geschäftsführer noch zu

Jadzia und Kira und lies ein kurzes Lächeln folgen.

„Aber natürlich Benjamin."


	3. Chapter 2

Julian verschränkte die Arme und zog die Schultern hoch, trotz dass der Frühling vor der Tür stand, fröstelte es ihn dann doch zu so später Stunde. Seine dünne Jacke konnte ihm da auch nicht ausreichend Wärme spenden.  
_Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht die Jeans mit dem Loch vorne am Knie anziehen sollen?_  
Er richtete seinen Rucksack, der voll mit Büchern war. Ein paar waren von der Uni, ein paar Romane von ihm selbst und ein, zwei Bücher von Garak. Beide hatte er schon durchgelesen, zweimal sogar. Eins davon würde er schon fast als kurzweilig bezeichnen, allerdings plante er nicht sie ihm so schnell wieder zu geben. Vielleicht würde er ihm heute eines wieder geben, aber eins davon musste er behalten. Einen Grund den anderen noch mal wieder zusehen, hätte er sonst kaum gehabt.  
Warum auch immer Garak ihn in seinem Gedankenspiel plötzlich nicht mehr sehen wollen würde, er hätte dieses Buch dann als Joker, als Rettungsanker zumindest einfach so in sein Geschäft zu kommen.  
Immerhin kommt der Satz: „Ich wollte dich noch mal sehen"  
nicht so passend in seinen Gedanken rüber wie:  
"Ich musste dich noch mal sehen, ich hatte noch ein Buch von dir".

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Er dachte da wirklich merkwürdige Sachen. Bis vor gut zwei Tagen wollte er diese wohl einfach nicht wahrhaben.  
Er genoss es mit Garak zu reden, zu diskutieren, seine Ansichten über Kultur und Literatur mitzuteilen. Aber auch die des anderen zu hören und sich wie immer überraschen zu lassen, wie Garak es schaffte, am Ende einer Unterhaltung Julian doch –zumindest ein bisschen- für diese für ihn seltsame Gesellschaftswelt zu begeistern. Aber noch viel mehr genoss er seinen liebenvollen Blick, mit dem Garak ihn ansah, wenn er mit ihm redete, seine elektrisierende Stimme seinen dezenten Geruch nach einem wirklich tollem Parfüm, das Julian nicht kannte.

S_ollte ich ihn fragen wie das heißt?_

Und dann waren da noch seine klaren, blauen Augen, die ihn jedes Mal so dermaßen in den Bann zogen, dass er sich glatt in ihnen verlieren könnte. _In den Augen eines anderen verlieren? In welchem schlechten Roman habe ich diese Formulierung aufgeschnappt?_  
All diese Sachen waren da, schon die ganze Zeit. Und hätte ihn jemand vor gut einer Woche gefragt, wie er zu Garak stand, er hätte es definitiv nicht benennen können, hätte aber wohl mit „Freundschaft" geantwortet. Jetzt aber, wo er drüber nachdachte, vermochte er es noch weniger zu sagen. Er wusste nur, was es nun eben nicht ist: Eine simple Freundschaft.  
_Eine übliche Schwärmerei vielleicht?_ _Verdammt, kann das alles einfach mal aufhören?!  
_Julian fuhr sich entnervt durchs Haar und nahm die Tasche von seinen Schultern, die Bücher waren sehr schwer. Er balancierte sie gekonnt zwischen seine Beine, um sie dann einzuklemmen.  
Genial! Immerhin hatte ihn das gut zehn Sekunden beschäftigt und somit von weiteren Gedankengängen abgehalten.  
Er bräuchte auf jedem Fall mehr Taschen mit Büchern drin!  
Mit seinem rechten Fuß stieß er leicht gegen den Rucksack, die Aktion mit seinen Augen verfolgend und stellte dabei erneut fest, dass er dringend neue Sneakers brauchte.  
_Alleine diese Dinger sind ja schon der größte Witz, mal unabhängig davon, dass ich vielleicht einfach nur verwirrt oder neugierig bin. Wie kann ein so kultivierter, intelligenter und hübscher Mann sich für jemanden, wie mich, interessieren, welcher sich ihm gegenüber so darstellt? Und so gehe ich auf ein Date?!_

Dieser Dienstag kam viel zu schnell. Noch vor einer Woche hatte er mit Garak über den Flyer philosophiert, wenn auch nur kurz, und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er ein Date mit Garak.

_Kann ich noch einen Rückzieher machen? Aber wozu? Bei einem Treffen auf das ich mich freue und auf das ich mich dennoch nicht vorbereitet fühle? Wie kann das ein Date sein? _  
„Ah verdammt Jadzia, dieses blöde Wort!"  
Wieder folgte ein Tritt gegen die Tasche.  
„Guten Abend Julian. Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht bei einem angeregten Monolog?"  
Garak stand gut drei Schritte von ihm entfernt und schenkte ihm einen charmanten Blick.  
Julian lief etwas rot an. Ja, das war peinlich, keine Frage.  
_Würde es auch so peinlich ablaufen wenn ich das hier nicht als Date auffassen würde? Oder reicht alleine die Tatsache und die Präsenz dieses Wortes, dass ich mich plötzlich noch mehr benehme wie ein Idiot_?

Julian entschied, die Gedanken einmal kurz ruhen zu lassen. Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Endlich war wieder die Möglichkeit da, dieses angenehme Gefühl und die wohligen Gedanken zu transportieren, welche er bei dem Anblick des anderen bekam.  
„Ach weißt du Garak, es ist viel schöner mit dir zu reden."  
Er nahm seinen Kopf leicht runter und sah den Cardassianer von unten her an.  
Diesen Blick hatte er drauf. Und er wirkte! Damit konnte er sich retten, zumindest aus „mega peinlich", in „halbwegs erträglich".  
„Das höre ich gerne. Also, wollen wir dann gehen?"  
„Oh ja sicher." Julian griff nach der gerade noch mehrfach getretenen Tasche und schulterte sie auf.

Als er so neben Garak herlief, kam sie ihm gar nicht mehr so schwer vor. 

Die Smalltalk Themen hatten sie beide unglaublich schnell abgearbeitet, die Debatten waren eh viel interessanter. Alleine wie Garak gestikulierte, wie gewählt jedes einzelne Wort war! All das schien Julian schon von Anfang an fasziniert zu haben, doch diesmal gab er diesem Gefühl der Faszination den nötigen Raum, welches es sich auch verdient hatte.  
_Oh wow, er weiß dies und das, und wow, wie er das erklärt hat! Oh und seine Augen, wow!_  
Wie konnte er diese Gedanken vorher nur so gekonnt ausblenden oder runter spielen?

Julian hatte die letzten drei Tage mehr in den Büchern, welche Garak ihm empfohlen hatte, gelesen als sonst.

Überhaupt investierte er mehr Energie in die Beziehung der beiden. Er wurde aber auch durchweg mit angenehmen Gefühlen und neuen Erfahrungen belohnt. Zudem, und dieser Grund war nicht unerheblich, wollte er keines Falls, dass Garak von ihm abwertend dachte. Und das hieß in diesem Falle auch, dass er mit literarischen Interpretationen punkten wollte.  
All das sollte den älteren Mann davon überzeugen, dass Julian auf keinen Fall kurzsichtig war! ... sofern er das überhaupt dachte. _Ja, was denkt er eigentlich überhaupt über mich?_

__In welchem Moment Julian das erste mal sich darum bemühte, dass Garak positiv über ihn dachte, wusste er nicht mehr. Eigentlich war er hier das Objekt der Begierde gewesen. Also hätte er sich doch einfach nur einnehmen lassen müssen, sich nicht darum kümmern müssen, was Garak von ihm denkt.

Als beide vor dem Eingang der Ausstellung ankamen, mussten sie sich doch tatsächlich in eine kleine Schlange einreihen. Julian hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Ausstellung von lokalen cardassianischen Künstlern so gut besucht sein würde. Und obwohl er selbst die Uni besuchte, welche die Ausstellung veranstaltete, wusste er bis vor ein paar Tagen selbst gar nichts davon.  
Sein Blick wanderte durch das Publikum, welches auf Einlass hoffte. Meistens waren es deutlich ältere Personen als er. Sollte es dann doch mal ein Student sein, welcher sich dazwischen verirrt hatte, dann war es eindeutig ein Cardassianer. Sowieso war diese Bevölkerungsgruppe hier deutlich in der Überzahl.  
„Viel los", meinte Julian und stellte sich mit Garak an. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl, nein nicht _etwas_, er fühlte sich richtig unwohl. Er war wirklich zu léger angezogen. Das hier war zwar eine Veranstaltung von Studenten, doch definitiv kleideten sich hier alle weit aus besser als der gewöhnliche Durchschnitts-student. Diese grässlichen Turnschuhe und das Loch in der Hose machten es wohl nicht besser. Er musste seufzten,sollte Garak ihn auf weitere solche Veranstaltungen schleppen, müsse er erst mal seinen Kleiderschrank auf Vordermann bringen . _Mein nächstes Gehalt geht für neue Sachen drauf, ganz klar!_

„Verständlich", sagte Garak und holte Julian so wieder in die aktuelle Situation zurück.  
Er merkte sofort, dass der Jüngere seiner sicheren Aussage nicht ganz folgen konnte.  
Er trat etwas näher an ihn heran und sprach etwas leiser.  
„Überlege doch einmal Julian. Das hier war ehemals cardassianisches Gebiet und jetzt wo die Besatzung vorbei ist, sind dennoch einige Cardassianer geblieben. Sie haben hier ihre Wurzeln, haben sich hier was aufgebaut. Bedingt durch eine, für mich, nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren und übertriebenen Unbeliebtheit unserer Bevölkerungsgruppe gegenüber, sind Veranstaltungen dieser Art sehr selten. Da nimmt man das wahr, was möglich ist."  
„Das hört sich ja fast schon wieder so an, als wären die Cardassianer jetzt die Opfer, weil man ihnen ihre kulturelle Entfaltung versagt?"  
Julian gab sich ebenfalls Mühe möglichst ruhig zu sprechen, wollte er doch nicht hier auch noch negativ auffallen, wo er als Terraner doch klar in der Unterzahl war.

„Ich empfinde es manchmal so."  
Das war ernstgemeint! Der junge Mediziner wollte keine Grundsatzdiskussion über die Besatzungszeit anstoßen, ganz klar, dennoch kam Julian nicht ganz um einen entsetzten Blick herum, den er Garak zuwarf.  
Dieser aber war sich wohl dessen bewusst, dass Julian mit dieser Aussage kaum konform laufen könne und schenkte ihm stadtdessen einen seiner herzlichsten Blicke, um bewusst die Situation in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.  
„Aber wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich mehr den vor uns liegenden Abend konzentrieren und ihn nicht mit der Vergangenheit der cardassianischen Besatzung ruinieren. Ich bin mir sicher, mit dir an meiner Seite wird er perfekt. Meinst du nicht?"  
Da war ganz klar eine zweideutige Aussage raus zuhören.

_Wie kann dieser Mann in dem einen Moment von unterdrückter Kultur reden und mich im nächsten Moment dann wieder so schamlos anbaggern?!  
_Die moralisch korrekte Antwort kannte Julian: Nicht darauf eingehen, die Besetzungszeit ausdiskutieren, ihm klarmachen, dass er sich nicht von ein paar netten Worten beeinflussen lässt und ihn dann blöd stehen lassen, weil er eben ein Cardassianer ist. _Die_ _Begründung zieht immer._  
Doch stattdessen, und das war wohl wieder sein offener Intellekt daran schuld, ging er darauf ein. So unverschämt und mutig es auch wieder von diesem älteren Mann war, Julian so anzusprechen, in genau diesem Maße –wenn nicht noch mehr- beeindruckte und reizte es ihn.  
„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, dass es heute ein angenehmer Abend wird."  
Ein sanftes Lächeln folgte.

„Zwei Personen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten reichte die cardassianische Studentin zwei Tickets Julian und Garak entgegen.  
Julian wollte gerade den Versuch machen in dem eh schon zu überfüllten Rucksack sein Portemonnaie zu finden da trat Garak vor ihn und zahlte für beide.  
Eigentlich hätte es Julian ja nicht weiter peinlich sein müssen, doch irgendwie war der vielsagende Blick, den er von der cardassianischen Studentin erhielt, Grund genug für ihn etwas beschämt auf den Boden zu sehen.

Garak reichte ihm das Ticket, selbst dieses war ungewöhnlich prunkvoll gemacht, dafür dass es hier nur eine Studentenveranstaltung ist. Er sollte sich anscheinend daran gewöhnen, dass, wenn Cardassianer eine Sache machen, diese auch von Anfang bis Ende perfekt machen wollen.  
„Danke für's Zahlen, ich gebe es dir gerne nachher wieder."  
„Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass du das nicht brauchst, oder mein Lieber?"  
„Ähm, nein, sicher nicht, aber ich finde es wichtig dad zumindest anzubieten. Du sollst dich ja nicht für mich verantwortlich fühlen ….nur weil ich eben noch jung und arm bin oder so." Julian presste ein verlegenes, heiseres Lachen hervor.  
„Das tu ich nicht, zumindest nicht für deine Person."  
Garak blieb am Eingang stehen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um Julian so den Vortritt zu geben. Der Jüngere nahm das Angebot an und betrat vor Garak den Raum.  
Es war nicht sonderlich groß, aber dennoch wirkten die Bilder perfekt präsentiert durch das gewählte Licht. Julian hatte kaum Ahnung von Kunst, aber alleine der erste Eindruck, den er erhielt, als er den Raum betrat, nahm ihn vollkommen gefangen. Es war wie immer genau abgestimmt.  
Garak schloss zu ihm auf und legte seine linke Hand auf Julians Rücken und führte ihn so ein Stück weiter in den Raum herein. Diese Berührung war für Julian sehr, sehr ungewohnt. Selbstverständlich wurde er mal berührt, am Rücken, am Kragen, Quark hatte erst letztens versucht in zu umarmen –_Der wollte bestimmt was klauen_!- aber das hier traf Julian auf einer sehr intimen Ebene. Es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, aber auch noch nicht vertraut. Vielleicht weil es für ihn noch so neu war? So unbekannt? Aber es verhindern oder gar negativ kommentieren wollte er es auch nicht. Zu einem Abschluss seiner gedanklichen Diskussion kam er gar nicht, schon nahm Garak seine Hand von seinem Rücken runter –Das waren vielleicht nicht mal zehn Sekunden die er mich berührt hatte, und doch…- Das Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war, ohne dass es von Julian richtig bewertet werden konnte.  
„Aber weist du was, Julian?"  
Der Ältere wartete bis er von dem anderen ein kurzes Nicken erhielt, um sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit bewusst zu sein. 

„ Ich fühle mich verantwortlich für dein Wohlergehen, wenn wir zusammen unterwegs sind. Ich hoffe das verübelst du mir nicht."  
„Oh nein, gar nicht, ich…"  
Diese Worte waren so sanft und warm von Garak, wie konnte er davon mehr bekommen? Wie könnte er es schaffen, diese Ebene und das Gefühl genauso geschickt zu erwidern?  
Anstatt das Julian weiter los reden würde, bis es wahrscheinlich einfach nur in sinnlosem Gelaber enden würde, entschied er sich dazu, sich diesmal nicht noch mehr zu blamieren.

„Wunderbar, dann können wir uns ja jetzt die Bilder ansehen."  
Der Cardassianer steuerte eins der vielen Kunstwerke in dem Raum an.  
Es waren insgesamt drei Kunststudenten gewesen, welche diese Werke ausstellten. Sie waren alle, sowohl vom Sti,l als auch von den Farben, unterschiedlich (irgendwie hatte Julian erwartet, dass Cardassianer meistens in grau malen) doch ein Oberthema einte sie: Die Leidenschaft für den Staat.  
„Brilliant, nicht wahr Julian?"  
„Ahm, ich bin mir da noch nicht sicher", meinte der ange-sprochene und sah das Bild nun genauer an . Er konnte eine junge Frau erkennen, welche sich nach dem Aufstehen streckte. Ein Tisch stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, in der Ecke ein Bett und naja, die Farben waren relativ kraftvoll. _Nein, Kunstkritiker ist kein Job für dich, Julian_!

„Erkennst du es nicht?"  
Julian zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was genau sollte an diesem Bild so besonders sein?

„Also da ist eine Frau, die gerade aufgestanden ist."  
„Ja, aber wieso? _Wieso_ steht sie auf?"  
„Garak, das sind doch Fragen…", wollte Julian abwinken.  
„Nein, das ist _DIE_ Frage mein junger Freund."  
Julian schrieb es gerade mehr oder weniger nur Garaks Charme zu, dass er sich die genaue Ausführung zu diesem Bild anhören würde.  
„Sieh dir die Farben an. Sie sind unnatürlich kräftig gewählt, es sind helle Farben, welche dir sofort ins Auge stechen. Es wäre ein modischer Fauxpas sollte diese Dame sich wirklich mit einem neongrünen Oberteil in ein Bett legen, welches eine knallrote Decke hat. Aber da es hier nicht um die modische Ebene geht, sondern um die Aussage dieser Farben, kann ich es nur befürworten."  
„Das Thema der Ausstellung heißt: Für den Staat…", fing Julian an zu grübeln.  
„Genau!" Garak strahlte ihn vor Freude an.  
„Soll das heißen, sie steht auf für den Staat?"  
„Selbstverständlich, sie, _nein_, wir tun alles nur für den Staat."  
„Ich stehe aber Morgens auch auf und gehe zur Uni, und das nicht für den Staat", warf Julian ein und versuchte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und diesem _Kunstwerk_ zu bringen. Die Farben waren wirklich unangenehm grell gewählt.  
„Ja, aber sollte man dein Aufstehen in einem Bild festhalten, dann wäre es trist, maximal normal von Farben untermalt, aber hier, hier strahlt alles. Die einfachste Tätigkeit strahlt im Angesicht der Absicht und Intention."  
Julian stutzte kurz und nahm den begeisterten Blick von Garak war.  
Es war einfach ergreifend, wie sehr er sich so für sein Land, seinen Staat einsetzte und begeistern konnte.  
„Also, ich würde dennoch cardassianische Literatur vorziehen. Auch wenn man nicht wirklich um den Staat bei so etwas herum kommt, so habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass ich erblinde auf Grund der Farben."

„Verkenne nicht so sehr diese Kunst hier, Julian!"  
„Ich verkenne sie nicht, ich sage nur, dass sie doch etwas gefährliches an sich hat."  
„Wie nahezu alles cardassianische…?"  
Garak schenkte ihm einen neckischen Blick von der Seite.  
„Ich denke die Cardassianer haben in vielen Dingen ihre ganz eigene Art. Ob die dann immer gefährlich sein muss, weiß ich nicht wirklich… Aber sie kann auch gefallen…"

Julian setzte ein sein schönstes Lächeln auf, ja das war definitiv als Flirten zu bezeichnen.  
„Oh, also wenn es dir gefällt, dann muss ich unbedingt mehr cardassinische Kunstwerke in meinem Apartment platzieren."  
„Garak bitte , ich denke nicht, dass du mich so beeindrucken kannst. Diese Bilder würden mich wohl eher abschrecken."  
Beide schlenderten gemütlich durch die sich immer mehr füllende Halle. Und obwohl Julian sich immer noch fehl am Platz vorkam bezüglich seiner Kleiderwahl, so war er sich sicher, dass die hier ausgestellten Bilder ihn in Absurdität und farblichen Fehltritten übertreffen würden, zumindest in seinen Augen.

„Dann sag mir", meinte Garak und blieb mit Julian vor einem weiteren Bild stehen.

„Was genau kann ich dann machen, damit du beeindruckt bist?"  
War diese Frage ernst gemeint? Julian wollte eigentlich gerne weiter ihr übliches Spiel spielen, aber hier konnte er seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verbergen.  
„Du ahm…", suchte er nach den richtigen Worten und entschied sich lieber, das kleine grässliche Bild an der Wand zu fokussieren, als Garak in die Augen zu sehen.  
„… Du musst doch gar nichts machen um mich zu beeindrucken."  
_Alleine deine Art zu reden, zu gestikulieren, zu lächeln einfach alles beeindruckt mich_

Garak legte seine Hand auf Julians Oberarm und erreichte so den gewollten Blickkontakt.

„Was immer ich tun kann, damit du dich wohler fühlst, lass es mich wissen, ja?"  
Okay, das war flirten, aber auf eine ungewöhnlich direkte Art. Es war so offen, da gab es gerade keine weitere Ebene, welche erschlossen werden musste. Nein, es war so deutlich formuliert,

dass es den Jüngeren schon etwas überforderte, so offen angesprochen zu werden.  
_Verdammt, was soll ich sagen? Mist_, _labere jetzt nicht einfach los! Quatsch nicht einen gestammelten Mist! Lass es einfach, Julian! Nicht blamieren!_  
Julian nickte auf Angebot seines Freundes einfach nur und bekam als Dank dafür ein Lächeln. Langsam nahm der Cardassianer seine Hand vom Oberarm des anderen und nahm wieder etwas Abstand ein. Für Julian fühlte sich die Berührung sehr angenehm an, und es war ihm nicht Recht, dass Garak sie schon wieder beendete, dennoch war er momentan nicht in der Lage den Älteren daran zu hindern. 

Die restliche Zeit in der Ausstellung ging erstaunlich schnell um. Julian hastete von einem „Kunstwerk" zum nächsten, verständigte sich meist mit Garak auf die Tatsache, dass dieses und jenes Bild zwar eine gute, cardassiansiche Botschaft transportierten, allerdings die Farbwahl grauenhaft war. Es mangelte dem jungen Mann wohl wirklich an einem Auge für diese Art von Kunst. Theater und Literatur waren nachvollziehbar und leicht zu bewältigen, aber hier bedurfte es sehr viel Energie, sich in die Gedankenwelt der Künstler hineinzuversetzen. Allerdings waren Garaks Tipps sehr hilfreich gewesen und wann immer Julian nach seiner Meinung zu einem weiteren verwirrenden Bild gefragt wurde, baute er einen Satz mit den Wörtern „Staat" und „politisch gut" um sich vor einer tiefgreifenden Kritik zu bewahren.  
Er war sich sicher, dass Garak bemerkte, dass er selbst nicht so ganz auf die Bilder ansprang, aber es schien dem älteren Mann zu reichen, dass Julian möglichst oft eben genau _diese_ Wörter benutzte. Es gab da einen kleinen Moment wo Julian sich unsicher war, ob er für Garak nicht doch zu simpel strukturiert war, als er zum gefühlt zehnten Male die von ihm gewählten Wörter in einen Satz einfließen lies.

Doch anstatt eines abwertenden Blickes, ein genervtes Seufzen oder einen vorwurfsvollen Satz zu bekommen, erreichte er es, dass der andere Mann leise lachte und ihn herzlich ansah.  
_  
_Julian musste ebenfalls lachen.  
„Das Bild ist schrecklich oder?" Garak lehnte sich zu Julian und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr  
„Ja, wirklich."  
„Ich denke wir beide haben heute drei Sachen bewiesen: Erstens das wir beide nicht ganz so gute Kunstkritiker sind wie wir sein sollten."  
„Oh ja, wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns", ergänzte Julian und nickte bestätigend.  
„Zweitens: Der Staat ist eine wunderbare und gute Autorität."  
Auch dies nickte Julian ab, auch wenn er das nicht so ernst meinte wie er es rüber brachte.  
„Und drittens: Ich habe dich wirklich lange genug fahrlässig dieser Farbenpracht hier ausgesetzt. Darf ich dich, als Entschädigung noch zu einem Kaffee einladen?"

Da war wieder das Wort _Date_, welches sich aufdringlich in Julians Gedanken schlich, aber er wollte es einfach nicht bewerten. Die Tatsache, dass er von Garak noch zu einem Kaffee eingeladen wurde gefiel ihm und das reichte ihm. Den Abend so ausklingen zu lassen, war wirklich in seinem Sinne. Das sollte ja auch im Sinne eines _Dates_ sein, sollte es denn eins sein oder werden?  
Da, wo diese Gedanken den jungen Mann hinführen wollten, dazu war er jetzt noch nicht bereit. Er wollte sich auf Garak konzentrieren, noch einmal alles komplett von ihm wahrnehmen, die zusätzliche Zeit, welche er gerade offeriert bekam, voll nutzen.

_Warum nicht?  
_„Ich denke…ahm okay, ja warum nicht."

Er vernahm kurz, wie ein unglaublich freudiges Funkeln durch Garaks Blick huschte. _Hat er gedacht, dass ich das ablehnen würde?...Hätte ich das tun sollen?_

Garak drehte sich Richtung Ausgang. Beide schlängelten sich durch das dichte Publikum.

_...Irgendwie…_

Als sie den Ausgang passierten war da wieder die kühle Luft. Es musste erneut ein paar Grad abgekühlt sein. Während der Cardassianer seinen Mantel zumachte, atmete Julian tief ein.

…_Irgendwie nein, ich hätte ablehnen sollen, aber ich will es einfach nicht. Ist das falsch?_

„Also, ahm wo sollen wir hin?"

„Ich würde sagen, wo es warm ist und wir nicht allzu weit noch durch die kühle Luft laufen müssen."

Der Jüngere grübelte kurz.  
„Also ein relativ gutes Café ist am Rande vom Campus. Keine Sorge, es ist privat, kein seltsamer Instantkaffee oder so den man in der Mensa finden würde."

„Ich danke dir, dass du da auf meinen Geschmack Rücksicht nimmst."

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich nehme auf unser _beider_ Gesundheit Rücksicht, wenn ich etwas empfehle, wo die Mensa mal nichts mit zu tun hat."

Der Cardassianer lachte leise amüsiert. Dann folgte Schweigen, eine gewisse unsichere Stille, so nahm es zumindest Julian wahr, welche nur durch das leise Gemurmel, dass aus dem Ausstellungsraum drang, unterbrochen wurde.

„Okay, dann…"  
_Soll ich noch was sagen? Ich gehe doch jetzt mit ihm noch weg, oder? Ja ich gehe!_

Julian steckte seine Hände in die Taschen. Sein Blick wanderte noch Mals zu den Räumlichkeiten, welche beide gerade verlassen hatten, folgten dem Weg, an der Studentin vorbei welche mittlerweile keine Tickets mehr austeilte, sondern auf ihrem Handy tippte, über den gepflasterten weg bis zu seinen Schuhen.

_Was macht mich da so verlegen?...Oh ich kann diese Schuhe nicht mehr anschauen!_

Er schloss die Augen, die wilden Farbkombinationen tanzten noch vor seinen Augenliedern.

_Geh einfach los…_

Der erste Schritt fiel Julian schwer, so als würde er drei oder mehr dieser blöden Taschen tragen. Der nächste Schritt war einfacher, leichter. Jetzt waren es gefühlt nur noch zwei Taschen. Und als Garak zu ihm aufschloss, da war es, als würde er sie für ihn tragen.


	4. Chapter 3

„Wenn du schon in dieser dünnen Jacke rausgehen musst, dann bitte demnächst aber mit einem Schal, sonst wirst du noch krank."  
„Ich werde nicht krank."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ärzte immun gegen Erkältungen sind, verzeih."

„Du übersiehst einfach meinen unwiderstehlichen Charme, der mich vor jeder Art von Erkältung schützt, Garak."

Julian musste über sich selbst lachen bei diesem Spruch.

„Es tut mir Leid diesen verkannt zu haben." Garak schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Wie konnte ich nur?"

„Anscheinend musst du demnächst einfach genauer hinsehen", neckte Julian ihn.

Ja, vielleicht war das flirten aber das hier war ja _vielleicht_ auch ein Date und sowieso machte es ihm gerade einfach zu viel Spaß.  
„Noch mehr?"

„Kann ich dir nur empfehlen."

Julian konnte arrogant sein, keine Frage. Aber hier war es mehr der Spaß, den er nach jeder Aussage mitklingen lies.

Irgendwie wollte er die Situation auflockern.  
_Warum will ich das eigentlich?_

Sie liefen eine kurze Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her. Keine angeregte Diskussion, keine blöden Sprüche von Julian.

_Oh man Julian, krieg den Kopf klarer!_

Das Cafe kam in Sicht und er atmete auf.

Es war ein kleines Cafe am Rande des Campus und rege besucht.  
Garak trat an die Glastür heran und hielt sie für Julian offen.  
Auf der einen Seite war es für Julian ungewohnt, diese Geste anzunehmen, auf der anderen Seite war es ein sehr gutes Gefühl, als er es tat.

Für Julian zeigte dies, wie sehr der andere ihn schätzte, wie sehr sich Garak bemühte, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging, wenn sie zusammen waren. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihn nicht stören würde von einem anderen Mann so behandelt zu werden, wobei er meist die Floskel, ein _anderer Mann,_ auf Garak bezog.  
Julian ging nur ganz kurz in seinem Kopf durch, wie das Erscheinen der beiden gewirkt haben muss: Da ist ein älterer, definitiv gut gekleideter Mann, der einem deutlich jüngeren, total schrecklich gekleideten Mann die Tür aufhält.  
_Bestimmt ein Hingucker, aber irgendwie komme ich damit gut klar…_

Die Tischwahl war zum Glück schnell getroffen. Zielstrebig steuerte der Student seinen Lieblingsplatz am Fenster an.  
Julian hatte nun endlich die Möglichkeit seinen Rucksack abzusetzen und ihm einen erneuten, entnervten Tritt zu verpassen. „Gott, das Ding ist schwer…"  
Er streckte sich, um seinem Rücken eine Möglichkeit der Entspannung zu bieten.  
Julian merkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie genau Garak jede Bewegung von ihm verfolgte. Er zögerte seine Aktion deshalb extra noch etwas hinaus. Die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen so zu bekommen, gefiel ihm.  
Nach seiner „Showeinlage" nahm er Platz.

_Okay, du sitzt hier mit einem sehr guten Freund und willst einfach nur was trinken. Da ist nichts dabei…_  
Ob es diese Gedanken waren oder wirklich die Atmosphäre konnte Julian nicht sagen, aber er entspannte sich.

„Und, was willst du trinken?"  
„Etwas Warmes, auf jeden Fall. Und vielleicht etwas, was mich noch ein wenig wach und auf den Beinen hält. Ich will mich ja nicht blamieren…"  
Garak zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wieso denkst du daran dich zu blamieren?"

Julian wog ab, ob und wenn ja, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Seine Gedanken waren nicht immer sofort nachvollziehbar. Sie Garak mitzuteilen war also nicht gerade leicht für ihn. Aber irgendwie sollte er ja schon darauf eingehen, denn er hatte den Punkt ja leider mehr oder weniger unbedacht angesprochen.

_Was solls? Du hältst das hier eh nicht lange durch, wenn du es nicht sagst…_

Julian wünschte sich ein Wunder. Vielleicht könne sein Freund plötzlich in seinen Kopf gucken, all seine Gedanken sehen und verstehen, sodass er nichts mehr sagen müsste.

_Wobei, zu unheimlich…_

_Eine Katastrophe würde es auch tun…_

Ein Erdbeben und er müsse dieses Thema nicht ansprechen.

_Nein, zu dramatisch_…

Da er weder auf das eine noch das andere hoffen konnte, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen. 

„Naja, abgesehen von meinem mangelnden Kunstverständnis, welches ich ja schon unter Beweis gestellt habe, möchte ich nicht noch weiter bei diesem, ähm…_Treffen_… negativ auffallen, indem ich müde durch die Gegend starre…oder so…" versuchte sich Julian um _das_ eine Wort herum zu kämpfen und kam sich dabei wie ein Idiot vor.

Es gelang im mehr schlecht als recht, innerlich sträubte sich alles gegen den gerade gebildeten Satz –_Natürlich, wo machte der denn auch Sinn?-_ und Garak merkte das sicher auch. In diesem Moment wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass je mehr er versuchte, dieses bestimmte Wort zu vermeiden, die ganze Situation nur noch peinlicher für ihn werden ließ.

_Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Du bist erwachsen, also geh damit auch um wie ein Erwachsener. Der Mann kann dich ja nicht für voll halten, so wie du hier sinnloses Zeug redest!_  
„Ich meine, bei einem Date…", presste er leise hervor und erreichte so, dass Garak ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. „…ist man doch immer bemüht alles richtig zu machen, oder?" 

Es war gesagt, ja es war richtig schwer und absolut schrecklich gewesen, aber es war geschehen! Und die Welt dreht sich noch, Garak hatte ihn (noch) nicht ausgelacht und er atmete noch. All seine schlimmen Befürchtungen haben sich (noch) nicht erfüllt.

_Jetzt könnte das Erdbeben dann doch mal kommen…_

Doch es kam nicht. Und auch Julian kam kein einziges Wort mehr über die Lippen. Sein Pulver hatte er in diesen wirklich schrecklichen Satz verschossen. Was Garak daraus machte, konnte er das überhaupt, bei so einer grausigen Vorlage, war nun nicht mehr von Julian beeinflussbar. Er hatte versagt. Dieses verdammte! Wort.

_Ach verflucht noch mal Jadzia. Vielen Dank dafür, danke…_

Doch diese unwiderstehlichen, blauen Augen, die Art seines Verhaltens ihm gegenüber, das darauf ausgerichtet ist ihm zu gefallen, sein Auftreten seine Kleidung, …_ach, einfach alles an ihm… _zwangen Julian dazu, _dieses_ Wort auszusprechen.  
Und jetzt? Ja, sie starrten sich an. Aber Julian fiel es verhältnis-mäßig leicht Garak in die Augen zu sehen, war ja jetzt die Anspannung weg.

„Was darf ich Ihnen zu trinken bringen?"  
Garak unterbrach als erster den Blickkontakt und wandte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen der Kellnerin zu.  
_Vielleicht denkt sie, Garak sei mein Professor oder so? Wah, wie grauenhaft…_ Aber selbst dieser Gedanke lies Julian nicht mehr allzu sehr erschaudern. Selbstsicher hatte er sich gerade geschlagen, schlecht keine Frage, wenig elegant, aber zum Schluss hin sicher.

„Ich bekomme einen normalen Kaffee, bitte."

Auch die Kellnerin musste Garak einfach genauer ansehen, diese Augen schienen auch sie gefangen zu nehmen, und sein Lächeln war so vollkommen.  
_Ach was soll's, soll er seinen Charme spielen lassen, ICH habe hier das Date. _  
„Ich nehme auch einen Kaffee, bitte", meinte Julian locker von der Seite und bekam einen wesentlich flüchtigeren Blick von der jungen Dame, welche in seinem Alter seien musste.  
_War das vielleicht eine Altersfrage? Alle zwischen 23-26 Jahren stehen auf Garak?_

Der ältere von beiden wartete, bis die Kellnerin sich auf zur Theke machte, um dann endlich ihr Gespräch fortzusetzen.

„Also, du hättest mich ruhig einweihen können, dass das hier ein Date ist, mein Lieber. Ich hätte dir eine Kleinigkeit geschenkt. Zu einem Date gehören immer zwei."  
Garak schenkte nun auch Julian diesen lieblichen Blick, welchen zuvor noch die Kellnerin bekommen hatte. Nur lag hier noch weit mehr Ausdruck in den schönen Augen als bei dem jungen Mädchen.

„Ja du hast Recht, aber bis gerade war es mehr ein _stilles_ Date." Julian grinste breit übers Gesicht.  
„Oh natürlich. Und wie kamst du darauf, dieses Date jetzt auch für mich zu eröffnen?"  
„Ich dachte mir ein Kaffee ist so typisch, da kann ich es auch sagen." Julian musste lachen, sogar so laut das die Leute von den anderen Tischen den beiden noch mehr fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Es störte ihn nicht mehr, er war hier, trank Kaffee am späten Abend mit einem so tollen Freund und der mit ihm jetzt ein Date hatte.

„Naja, ich bin manchmal ein wenig zu kompliziert Garak, das muss man nicht verstehen", meinte er ruhig und sah verlegen zum anderen herüber.  
„Aber dadurch überrascht du mich immer wieder aufs neue Julian. Und alleine das macht das Date hier wahrscheinlich zu dem besten, dass ich je hatte."  
Wieder tauschten beide ihre herzliche Blicke aus.  
„Und wie findest du unser Date?"  
„Den öffentlichen oder den zuvor stillen Teil?"  
„Wie wär es mit beiden?"  
Julian lehnte sich zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Führte er dieses Gespräch hier gerade wirklich? Und machte es ihm dennoch gar nicht so viel aus, wie er zunächst befürchtet hatte?  
Er entschied mit seiner Antwort zu warten, bis die höfliche Kellnerin beiden den Kaffee gebracht hatte. Auch sie kam um einen kurzen fragenden Blick, welcher den beiden galt, nicht herum. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gästen konnte sie diesen aber schnell überspielen.

Julian betrachtete das heiße Getränk vor sich. Dünner Dampf stieg davon aus und es roch verdammt gut. Er sah zu seinem Begleiter herüber, welcher seine Hände um die Tasse schloss, um die Wärme aufzunehmen.

„Ich fand es informativ."

„Du meinst die Kunstaustellung?"

„Ja das auch, wobei ich diesen Teil eher als Erfahrung verbuchen würde, welche ich nicht zwangsläufig wiederholen müsste."

Julian nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Kaffee. Er war sehr bitter, mehr Zucker wäre sinnig gewesen.

Kein Vergleich zu den leckeren, süßen Cornflakes, die ihm jeden Morgen halfen irgendwie wach zu werden. _Wobei der Kaffee mich gerade besser wach hält._

„Aber den Rest", sagte Julian ruhig und setzte die Tasse nach einem weiteren Schluck ab, „also den, den finde ich wiederholenswert."

„Dann stehen die Chancen gut, dass ich auch noch mal ein Date mit dir haben darf, wo ich auch von vorneherein weiß, dass es eins ist?"

Julian wog kurz seine Antwort ab, zumindest versuchte er es. Der bittere und starke Geschmack des Kaffees schien es ihm schwer zu machen wirklich vernünftig zu denken, oder war es die Müdigkeit? Oder war es die Tatsache, dass er hier mit Garak über ihr Date und sogar zukünftige sprach?

„Ja, ich denke die Möglichkeit besteht. „

Garaks Augen wurden groß.

_Er freut sich wirklich… _

Julian fing an zu Lächeln. Seine Wangen waren mittlerweile wärmer geworden, der Kaffee, das warme Lokal und ja eben sein Begleiter waren dafür verantwortlich.

Beide tauschten einen Blick aus, das taten beide oft, aber diesen kannte Julian noch nicht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Julian?"

_Ich bin müde, verdammt müde…_ _Und irgendwie ist auch noch der Kaffee zu bitter gerade. Ich will süße Cornflakes, ein Bett und…aber einfach noch nicht gehen._

„Oh hatte ich dir erzählt, wie letztens ein betrunkener Jem'Hadar randaliert hat und ihn in die Schranken weisen musste?"

„Das hört sich ja mutig an. War Mr. Odo nicht in der Nähe, auf ihn hören die ja immer?"

Julian erzählte die Geschichte, Garak hörte zu, wie man bei einer Geschichte zuhört. Er kommentierte kurz, oberflächlich, aber für die Situation völlig ausreichend.

Es war eh viel wichtiger das beide hier saßen, das Thema mittlerweile egal.

Wenn Garak nach zwei Stunden heute Abend nach Hause kommen würde, würde er sich fragen mit was er diesen herrlichen, jungen Mann in seinem Leben verdient hatte.

Wenn Julian nach zwei Stunden nach Hause kommen würde, würde er die Cornflakespackung plündern.


	5. Chapter 4

Ein letztes Mal drückte Julian seinen Weckton weg.

Die eigentlich heitere Melodie des Handys konnte den jungen Mann kaum bewegen aufzustehen.

_Mist…_

Julian rieb sich die Augen.

_Ich will nicht…_

Seine Beine fühlte sich unglaublich schwer an, als er sich die ersten Meter Richtung Badezimmer schleppte. Sein Kopf allerdings, war noch schwerer.  
Julian hoffte, dass das kalte Wasser der Dusche seine Gedanken etwas weniger im Kopf herumwirbeln lies - die Hoffnung war vergebens. Immer noch beschäftigten ihn dieselben Sachen und hauptsächlich ging es da um sein gestriges Date.

_Wie sollte ich auch nicht darüber nachdenken?_

Julian pustete kurz gegen den Wasserstrahl der Dusche.

Alles was er bisher mit Sicherheit sagen konnte war, dass er ein wirklich gutes Date gehabt hatte.

_Mit Garak…_

Und es hatte ihm gefallen.

_Es war viel besser als ich erwartet hatte._

Julian schmunzelte mit der Zahnbürste im Mund.

_Es war genial!_

Doch leider führte diese Erkenntnis zu hundert weiteren Gedanken und Fragen. Diese hatten ihn innerlich aufgewühlt und die ganze Nacht lang beschäftigt.

Es war einfach zu laut in seiner Gedankenwelt um ein Auge zuzumachen.

_Hat es ihm auch gefallen? Wie würde es sein ihn zu küssen? Würde ich ihn küssen wollen? Wie werden die anderen reagieren?_

Julian kramte eilig ein Shirt aus seinem Schrank hervor.

Ein paar andere mehr oder weniger gefaltete Sachen fielen ihm dadurch entgegen.  
_Aufräumen Julian!..._

…und schlafen.

Zum Frühstücken kam der Student heute kaum, er schaufelte die Cornflakes nach Möglichkeit direkt in seinen Mund.  
_Was habe ich heute für Vorlesungen?_

Die Konzentration lies ihn jetzt schon im Stich.

_Soll ich meinen Plan rausholen? Nein, bestimmt keine Zeit mehr…_

Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er Recht hatte.

Verdammt!

Hastig warf er seine Sachen in die Tasche.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, setzte er zu einem Sprint zur Bushaltestelle an. Einen kurzen Moment schien ihn das wacher zu machen und seine Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Alles klar Bashir?

Jacks Stimme war für Julian im Augenblick noch unerträglicher als sonst.

Mhm.

Du siehst schrecklich aus, Junge.

Dann guck nicht hin.

Julian stützte einen Kopf in die offene Handfläche.

Die Mensa war wie immer gut besucht, obwohl Julian das Essen hier zu dem grauenhaftesten zählen würde, was er je erlebt hat. _Da würde ich lieber Gagh essen._

Sollen wir dich alleine lassen Julian?

Sarina klang wirklich sehr besorgt und Julian sah kurz zu ihr herüber.

Nein, bleibt ruhig.

Lass ihn Sarina, der weiß nicht was er will, stimmt's Bashir?

Julian entschied sich Jacks Kommentar in der Masse an Geräuschen untergehen zu lassen. Er schob sein Tablett mit einem lieblos belegten Sandwich beiseite und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch.

_Ah…_

Es war angenehm dunkel als er die Augen schloss und irgendwie schaffte er es sogar etwas von dem Lärm auszublenden.

Schlaf mir nicht ein Bashir, eigentlich erwarte ich hier eine Zusammenfassung. Jack lachte höhnisch.

Wovon? Julian musste mit sich selbst kämpfen um auf Jacks Aussage einzugehen.

Na du hattest doch gestern wieder ein Date oder? Die Anekdoten davon sind immer sehr…interessant.

Julians Magen verkrampfte, und es kam definitiv nicht von dem ominösen Sandwich, welches er erworben hatte.

Innerlich spielte er durch, wie er Jack eine runterhauen würde, sollte dieser ihn noch weiter nerven.

Ich denke wir sollten ihm etwas Ruhe gönnen, entschärfte Sarina die Situation, als hätte sie durch Julians Kopf sein Vorhaben lebhaft sehen können.

Ist eh gerade zu nichts zu gebrauchen der Kerl, oder?

Nur die lähmende Müdigkeit und die angenehme Dunkelheit hielten Julian davon ab einen handfesten Streit anzufangen.

Viel lieber erlaubte er es sich von seiner Umgebung beschallen zu lassen. Es war hier nicht wesentlich ruhiger, als in seinem Kopf. Dementsprechend war es für ihn egal, wo er versuchte Ruhe zu finden. Das Ergebnis wäre dasselbe gewesen.

Trotz allem schaffte es der junge Mann, zwischen Jack, Laurens und Sarinas Gerede, ein wenig abzuschalten.

Es war ja immerhin keine cardassianische Kunstaustellung zu bestaunen, keine anspruchsvolle Diskussion zu führen, kein eloquenter, gutgekleideter Mann, der hier sprach und seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit erhielt.

Tatsächlich fühlte sich Julian etwas gelöster, lachte, kommentierte kurz etwas. _Einfach, simpel und ohne Garak einfach total langweilig…_

Als er DD9 betrat, tat er dies so leise wie möglich.

Der junge Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass hier heute noch die größte Herausforderung auf ihn warten würde.

Ein paar Schritte ging er in den Raum, blieb dabei nahe an der Wand, um dann direkt zum Mitarbeiterraum abzubiegen.

Im vorderen Bereich hörte er Kira und Worf leise murmeln, wobei es bei Worf meist nur ein Brummen war. Auf keinen Fall wollte er heute ausgequetscht werden, wie es gestern war. _Wobei…Das wäre ja schon ein Wunder!_

Vorsichtig schlich er um die Ecke, stellte seine Tasche ab und kramte seine Uniform aus.  
Das Rot stach ihm unangenehm in die Augen. _Noch 3 Minuten zu Dienstbeginn. Unfassbar! Ich bin pünktlich!_

Und?  
Jadzia bog um die Ecke und sah Julian neugierig an. Sie konnte so schnell sein, dass es den Anschein machte, als habe sie schon die ganze Zeit da gestanden und nur auf ihn gewartet.  
An sich hatte Julian nichts dagegen, wenn Leute, vor allem hübsche Frauen nur auf ihn warteten, aber in dem Fall lag ihr Interesse ja wahrscheinlich woanders.

Er atmete kurz durch, es kam ihm vor als würde er all seine verbliebene Energie noch einmal sammeln um durchzuhalten.

Und was?, gab Julian monoton zurück und drehte sein T-Shirt auf rechts.

_Warum muss es so rot sein?_

Julian, du weißt, was ich meine.

Sie zog eilig einen der beiden Stühle zu sich und setzte sich hin.

Mein Abend gestern war gut, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst.

Jadzia musste kurz kichern und Julian versuchte sie nicht weiter zu beachten.

Er hatte die Hauptaussage getroffen und das war es auch.

_Lass dich bloß nicht auf eine Diskussion ein!_

Sie wartete ein paar Augenblicke, musterte ihn, als er seine Kleidung wechselte.

Ich dachte da kommen noch Details.

Es gibt keinen Grund für Details. Da war nichts Besonderes.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

In einer Minute konnte er sagen, dass seine Schicht angefangen hat und er arbeiten müsse, vorbei wäre dann dieses unangenehme Gespräch.

_Wohl eher Verhör._

Komm schon Julian, ich erwarte einen Bericht.

Ich gebe dir die Zusammenfassung: Es war gut, ich hatte einen schönen Abend.

Er lies sein anderes Oberteil schnell in die Tasche wandern.

Du machst es einem nicht leicht.

Naja, ich weiß gerade nicht, was dich das angehen sollte?

Jadzia stand energisch auf. Das schien das Stichwort gewesen zu sein, auf welches sie gewartet hatte und Julian bereute seinen Satz jetzt schon.  
Was mich das angeht? Hör mal, ich bin deine beste Freundin und man hat nicht jeden Tag ein Date mit einem Cardassianer.

Sie kam zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu. Der junge Mann war unfähig auszuweichen, der Raum war zu klein, er zu müde und sie zu schnell –_wie viele Raktajinos muss sie heute schon gehabt haben?-_.

Julian, sagte sie und gab sich Mühe ihre Stimme ruhig und leise zu halten, du siehst sehr müde aus, als hättest du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.

Darauf konnte er kaum etwas erwidern, es war ja nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen, wie geschafft er sein musste.

Ja, meinte er zögerlich und versuchte es plausibel zu erklären ohne dass sie zu viel hineininterpretieren konnte.

Ich meine, ich habe wenig geschlafen, aber es war nicht wegen dem, was du jetzt denkst.

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann glaubte Julian sich sicher zu sein, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

Jadzia verzog ein wenig enttäuscht den Mund und dieses beängstigende, neugierige Funkeln in ihren Augen lies nach.

Dann hast du also wirklich einfach nur schlecht geschlafen?

So kann man es sagen.

_Ob ich bei jeder Frage bezüglich des gestrigen Abends so glimpflich davon komme?_

Sie fing an zu lächeln und nahm seine Hand.

Julians Beine wurden etwas zitterig.

Dann will ich mal heute Nachsicht mit dir haben und dich bei deiner Arbeit extra mehr unterstützen.

Julian fühlte wie er angesteckt wurde von ihrem offenen Strahlen. Diese Frau konnte ihn immer noch total umhauen.

Danke….Jadzia.

Ein Lächeln folgte, das Beste was Julian momentan hinbekommen konnte.

Sie drückte einmal seine Hand und Julian fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch.

Sicher wusste er, was es war, doch genauso wusste er auch, dass seine Freundin nicht so empfand.

Nicht das Worf uns sieht, sagte er etwas zögerlich und schaute auf seine Hand in ihrer.

Ach das machen Freunde so.

Ich glaube, das wird er nicht als Ausrede gelten lassen.

Denkst du?

Ja, zumindest nicht bei uns beiden.

Jadzia musste wieder Kichern und lies seine Hand los.

Du wirst ja jetzt eh öfters die Hand einer anderen Person halten, oder? Seid ihr Hand in Hand gelaufen?

_Oh man…_

Julian verschränkte entnervt die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf.

Du kennst mich Julian, ich gebe nicht auf.

Der junge Student überholte sie, schenkte ihr einen letzten verständnislosen Blick und betrat den Arbeitsbereich.

Seine Schicht hatte angefangen und sein Kopf schien, wundersame Weise, sich nun auf die anstehenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

Neben einem etwas skeptisch bis mürrischen Blick von Worf bemerkte er alles um sich herum plötzlich ganz genau.

Da war der übliche Lärm im vorderen Bereich des Restaurants, das nervige Telefonklingeln, Ezris herzliche Begrüßung, das Brummen von Worf, die Hitze des Ofens und der aufdringliche Pizzageruch.

Das alles war seine Konstante in einer unruhigen Phase seines Alltags.

_Ich denke diese Schicht wird mir gut tun…_

Julians Ziel auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, war in greifbarer Nähe, zumindest bis zur Pause.

So motoviert wie es ging nahm er ein paar Belege mit Bestellungen zur Hand und suchte schon die Sachen zusammen, als Jadzia ihn noch einmal kurz zu sich ran zog.

Ich wollte vorhin damit sagen, dass es schade ist, dass er dich nicht wachgehalten hat. Cardassianer sollen gut in sowas sein.

Es war geschafft, zumindest die Hälfte seiner Schicht, und obwohl so einige kurze Kommentare kamen, so hatte er doch mit mehr gerechnet. Vielleicht fokussierte Kira ihre Aggression heute auf jemand anderen, Jadzia hatte Mitleid mit ihm, Ezri war zu schüchtern ihn zu fragen, Worf interessierte es einfach nicht und Herr Sisko? Für ihn war all das hier eh nur Kinderkram. 

Julian lies sich erleichtert auf den Stuhl fallen.

_Pause und er ist da… _

_Und jetzt? Was soll ich sagen?_

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Julian unwohl und es fühlte sich gerade nach einer unmöglich schweren Aufgabe an, sich vernünftig zu artikulieren.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht sich einen Gesprächseinstieg zurecht zu legen, mit herzlich wenig Erfolg.

_Ich kann ja über das Wetter reden?_

Seine Augen huschten an Garak vorbei um einen Blick nach draußen zu wagen. Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden.

_Okay, neue Idee! Irgendwie durchhalten…er ist wegen dir hier! _

Garak musterte ihn etwas besorgt.  
Es muss ein anstrengender Tag gewesen sein. Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus.  
Das bin ich auch.

Julian nahm sein Namenschild ab und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Seinen Blick lies er auf dem kleinen Stück Plastik ruhen. Seine Augen fingen erneut an vor Müdigkeit leicht zu brennen_. Lass dich nicht so hängen!_

Julian versuchte sich aufzuraffen, den Faden seines verlorenen Gedankens wieder aufzunehmen.

_Irgendwas muss ich doch sagen können…_

Ich denke es wird sich nicht weiter rühren.

Was  
Das Schild Julian, du kannst es noch so lange anstarren.

Oh, es tut mir Leid. Ich war in Gedanken.  
Garak lehnte sich zurück und seufzte schwer.

Dann werde ich wohl heute keine ausgedehnte Analyse von „Ehre und Kraft" erwarten können, oder?

_Stimmt, das Buch muss ich noch lesen…_  
Julian schaffte es seinen Blick von dem Namenschild zu lösen und zu Garak hinüber zu sehen.

_Diese Augen, oh man…_  
Nein, ich denke das wird heute leider nichts.  
_Hey Garak, tolles Wetter draußen oder?...Eigentlich will ich doch über gestern reden. Ich weiß nicht genau was ich sagen will, aber reden. Vielleicht aber auch nicht…bleiben wir beim Wetter!  
_Wir können es ja bei gegebener Zeit nachholen.  
Ganz sicher. Er lächelte kurz und dann war das Namenschild wieder interessant. Es war so ansprechend weil es so _einfach_ war.  
Er tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger dagegen und lies es durch das Schnipsen drehen.

Soll ich gehen?  
_Was?_

Nein, wieso?  
Vielleicht willst du alleine sein. Ich meine, sagte Garak und lies seine Stimme leiser werden , du siehst wirklich müde aus. Und irgendwie komme ich nicht drum herum, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, dass ich vielleicht nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache bin.

Wegen gestern?

Ja, und auch wegen jetzt, weil du vielleicht dich eher etwas ausruhen solltest als hier mit mir zu sitzen und mit deinem Namenschild zu spielen.

_Ich muss ja die Ausstrahlung eines Kaktus haben wenn ich müde bin.  
_Julian schnipste ein letztes Mal gegen das Schild und setzte sich gerade hin.  
Geh nicht, bitte. Ich…ich habe mich die ganze Zeit darauf gefreut dich zu sehen. Nur…

Garak wartete kurz und entschied sich dann doch vor Julian den Satz zu beenden.

Du willst gerade nicht reden, oder?

Es ist nicht so, das es mir an Themen mangelt. –_wobei das Thema Wetter ich gerne auslassen würde_- Julian musste lächeln, erleichtert darüber das Garak seinen Gemütszustand richtig gedeutet hatte.

Im Gegenteil, ich glaube seit gestern Abend sind noch so einige Themen dazu gekommen aber…

…_Es ist gerade alles noch zu neu und im meinem Kopf herrscht einfach nur Chaos._

Ach was, unterbrach Garak ihn energisch und lies Julian durch seine laute Stimme kurz wacher werden. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch zu Julian.  
Wir müssen ja nicht immer reden.

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann verzog Julian seine Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln.

Würdest du denn bleiben, auch wenn ich jetzt nichts weiter sagen würde?

Sicher mein Lieber, die ganze Pause.

Julian nahm das Schild von Tisch und lies es in seine Tasche wandern.  
Und du langweilst dich dann auch nicht?

Ich bin hier um deine Gesellschaft zu genießen. Und das kann ich auch, wenn wir mal eine nicht angeregte Diskussion über Literatur haben. Wenn gleich ich gerade diese Gespräche auch sehr mit dir schätze.

Die anderen wird es wahrscheinlich zu tiefst schockieren, dass wir uns mal nicht austauschen.

Er lies seine Augen kurz zu dem Tresen herüber wandern.

Na dann sollten wir deinen Mitarbeitern diesen Skandal nicht vorenthalten oder?

Wie du meinst.

Julian lachte erleichtert. _Dieser Mann ist unbeschreiblich…_

Also wie machen wir das?

Wir schweigen einfach mein junger Freund und erfreuen uns nur an der Anwesenheit des anderen.

Klingt gut, ich gebe mein Bestes, sagte Julian fröhlich als würde er gleich einen Test schreiben, wo er alle Antworten schon im Vorfeld kannte.

_Das hier war doch verrückt, und zugleich so perfekt!_

Es sei denn, du willst doch noch reden.

Wenn, nur über das Wetter.

Garak schüttelte kurz amüsiert den Kopf.  
Es ist beschlossen Julian, wir schweigen.

Es war das Seltsamste was Julian je getan hat, zumindest das Seltsamste an das er sich aktuell erinnern konnte.

_Momentan_ _übertreffe ich mich ja in meinen seltsamen Aktionen immer wieder_.

Es war Pause, er sah Garak einfach nur an und schwieg. Er lächelte mal oder lies seinen Blick einfach umherwandern. Alles war in Ordnung, er musste gerade nichts sagen, er war einfach da. Und das war es, was er auch gerade wollte. Hin und wieder tauschten die beiden einfach nur innige Blicke aus. Mit Worten hätte er eh nicht das transportieren können, was ihm da durch den Kopf ging. Dann wieder sah er einfach zu Kira rüber, die sie beide skeptisch beobachtete.

Die schweigen sich schon seit zwanzig Minuten an, meinte Kira mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen und stützte die Arme in die Hüfte.

Mhm, vielleicht haben die beiden ja eine Beziehungskrise, sagte Jadzia mehr im Spaß.

Nein, so wie die sich anschauen nicht.  
Worf lief hinter den beiden Frauen her und beförderte zwei frisch gebackene Pizzen sicher in die dafür vorgesehenen Kartons.

Du beobachtest ihre Blicke, Worf?

Jadzia hakte sich bei ihm im ein. Du Spanner!

Nicht jetzt Jadzia, ich muss arbeiten.

Worf versuchte seine Freundin loszuschütteln.

Vielleicht planen die beiden auch was.

Ein Schneider im mittleren Alter und ein junger, naiver Student? Oh ja, wir sind alle in großer Gefahr.

Jadzia warf sich noch mehr in Worfs Arm, welcher kurz etwas taumelte.

Beschütze mich vor diesen beiden gemeinen Männern!

Jadzia! Er schüttelte erneut seinen Arm und blieb erfolglos.

Ich sehe da eher einen verruchten, cardassianischen Spion und einen angehenden Arzt, welcher Zugang zu starken Betäubungsmitteln hat.

Glaubt ihr wirklich Julian wird ein Verbrecher?, fragte Ezri und kam Worf zu Hilfe. Sie schnappte sich die beiden Kartons um sie in eine Frischaltebox zu befördern.  
Lass ihn bitte los Schwester, wir müssen eine Lieferung rausbringen.

Ich meine, wenn die was planen, dann sollen sie auch die richtigen Leute zur Strecke bringen. Mit Dukat können die gerne anfangen.

Kira musste schnauben.

Die planen schon nichts! Worf resignierte gegen Jadzias Klammerangriff und ging einfach stur Richtung Hinterausgang.

Ich meine dennoch, dass es _seltsam_ ist. Die haben noch nie _nicht_ geredet!

Wahre Liebe braucht keine Worte.

Jadzia schenkte Worf dabei einen begehrenden Blick.

…Uhm…

Cardassianer und Liebe? Na super, mir wird schlecht. Danke Jadzia. Kira kniff die Augen zusammen.

Vielleicht…sind die ja einfach nur Freunde. Kann ja sein.

Sorry Ezri, ich denke nicht!

Und ich denke immer noch die planen was!

Oh , vielleicht sollten wir Odo zur Hilfe holen. Ich denke das ist eine tolle Idee, oder Nerys?

Vielleicht wünscht du dir wirklich, dass irgendwas passiert? Kira, ernsthaft, das ist der erste Weg zu Wahnvorstellung…, analysierte Ezri nüchtern.

Wie bitte?

Ich denke wir beruhigen uns alle mal wieder! Ezri und Worf. Abmarsch, die Bestellung muss raus, und ihr beide habt auch noch zu tun.

Mr. Sisko drängte sich in die kleine Gruppe und löste die ungeplante Versammlung auf. Worf atmete auf, während Kira einen letzten fragenden Blick in Richtung Julian warf, ehe sie sich mit Sisko in den Arbeitsbereich zurückzog.

Julian beobachtete das kleine Schauspiel sicher von seinem Platz weiter hinten im Restaurant aus. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was vorgefallen war, aber die Art und Weise wie sie alle miteinander interagierten lies ihn ein vertrautes Gefühl bekommen, das Gefühl von Familie, welches er bei seiner richtigen so schmerzlich vermisste.

Du hast wirklich wunderschöne, sanfte Gesichtszüge Julian.

Der angesprochene wandte schnell seinen Kopf zu seinem Gesprächspartner. Julian war noch nicht in der Lage, schnell genug zu Kontern, zu sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Minuten entspannt und abgeschaltet.

Ich…

Garak hob die Hand und erreichte so, dass Julian verstummte.

Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte die Regeln nicht brechen sollen.

Er zwinkerte dem jüngeren zu.

Schweigen, nicht wahr?

Julian nickte zögerlich und kämpfte damit etwas zu sagen.

_Irgendwas!_

Garak, hör zu, setzte er nun mutig an, wir…

Ah, du solltest wirklich wieder an die Arbeit gehen, ehe Ms. Kira oder Mr. Sisko etwas sagen. Deine Pause ist schon seit drei Minuten vorüber.

_Oh nein, was?_

Wieder verlor Julian in Gedanken den Faden und musste schnell zur Uhr über der Kasse schauen.

_Verdammt!_

Es war, wie immer sehr angenehm mit dir. Ich danke für deine Gesellschaft.

Garak stand auf und richtete seine Kleidung.

_Sag was Julian, mach schon!_

Ich denke wir…

Doktor, antreten bitte, wir haben eine Lieferung, sang Jadzia fast schon und betonte das Wort „Doktor" besonders.

Julian rappelte sich auf und versuchte der Situation Herr zu werden.

Komme gleich, noch einen Moment bitte!

Garak nickte ihm höflich zu.

Einen schönen Abend Julian und weiterhin einen guten Arbeitstag.

Warte, wir sollten…

Julian!

Gleich!

Das kam unerwartet energisch rüber für seinen halbwachen Zustand.

Garak legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen.

_Oh…_

Julian wurde leicht schwindelig, ob es durch sein zu schnelles Aufstehen, die Müdigkeit oder doch die Berührung kam, konnte er aber nicht klar beurteilen.

Wir reden ein andermal, sagte Garak so herzlich das es keiner weiteren Überredung mehr bedurfte, um Julian zu überzeugen.

Okay., sagte er bewusst langsam, Danke für die Pause.

Gerne.

Ein letzter netter Blick rüber zu seinem Freund, der das Restaurant verlies, ehe er sich zu einer leicht verstimmten Jadzia aufmachte.

Als er DD9 nach seiner Schicht verlies, war er fertig.

Mental wie körperlich.

Gewöhn dich dran, du wirst Arzt, meinte Mr. Sisko noch, als er Julian verabschiedete.

Der Spruch gefiel Julian gar nicht.

_Doch wahrscheinlich hat er Recht._

Seine Freunde verbrachten jetzt noch ihren Feierabend im Quarks, er lehnte dankend ab und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Das Bedürfnis zu schlafen überwog alles.

Die kühle Luft tat dem jungen Mann gut. Er entschied sich, zu laufen, der Bus fuhr zu dieser Zeit nur einmal in der Stunde, und da wäre er schon bei seinem Apartment angekommen.

Er hörte noch das Lachen aus dem Quarks, eine kleinere Gruppe Jem'Hadar heizte mit ihren Motorrädern über die Straße und verschwanden in einer kleineren Gasse.  
Julian schulterte seine Tasche um.

_Schwer wie immer eben, nichts Neues.  
_Seine Sinne schlummerten, aber seine Beine schienen noch den richtigen Instinkten zu folgen und ihn von selbst nach Hause zu tragen.

Er zog die Tür ins Schloss und lies seine Tasche zu Boden gleiten. Er war zu Hause. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt noch lernen, doch der Gedanke an Schlaf war zu verlockend.  
Erschöpft schleppte er sich ins Bad und danach ins Bett.  
_Endlich!_

Ein paar Lichter von vorbeifahrenden Autos tanzten über die Wand _–Mist, habe die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen, egal…_- Er drehte sich halb auf den Bauch und gab seinen Kissen einen leichten Stoß mit der Faust.  
Ich sollte lernen, nuschelte er in es hinein.  
Ich sollte lernen und nicht über ihn nachdenken… Er zog es ganz nah an sein Gesicht.  
Nicht an Garak denken…


	6. Chapter 5

Der Bildschirm des Smartphones wurde erneut schwarz.

Julian tippte bestimmend auf das Display, zwei-dreimal strich er darüber.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite konnte er Morn hören, wie er ihn grüßte, ein wirklich zuverlässiger Stammkunde des Quarks. Julian sah von seinem Handy auf und winkte kurz.

Als Morn die Tür zu Quarks Bar öffnete, drang lautes Gemurmel nach draußen und lies den jungen Mann wieder etwas in Gedanken abschweifen.

_Gab es denn keine Tageszeit wo die Bar mal nicht gut besucht war?_

Julian legte den Kopf schief und die Augen wieder auf sein Handy.

Das Nachrichtenfenster war mittlerweile geöffnet, der Empfänger ausgewählt, aber er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er diese Nachricht verfassen sollte.

_Will ich das überhaupt noch?_

Hinter ihm ging die Tür auf und Jadzia trat heraus.

Du hast gesagt du brauchst nur zehn Minuten, bist du bald fertig?, fragte sie angespannt.

Ja ich komme gleich.

Okay. Sie wurde etwas leiser.

Denn noch länger kann ich dir keine Rückendeckung geben.

Jadzia zwinkerte ihm zu -_man_ war sie in diesem Moment schön für Julian- und verschwand wieder im Restaurant.

Die Tür schlug mit einem unüberhörbaren Knall zu und gab für Julian eine Art Startsignal.

_Durchatmen, eins, zwei…_

Das Gemurmel von Quarks verstummte, der Pizzageruch wich und ein klarer Gedanke folgte. Nun endlich konnte er wohl seine Nachricht anfangen.

Doch anstatt euphorisch zu tippen rührten sich seine Finger immer noch nicht.

_Oder…wie mache ich das am besten?_

Das Display war erneut schwarz geworden…

Es waren zwölf Tage vergangen seit seinem ersten Date mit Garak.

Julian empfand diese Zeit als sehr, sehr unangenehm, es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Man wartete ab bis etwas passieren würde, der nächste Schritt vorwärts oder eben einer zurück. In den Tagen nach ihrem Date wurde dem jungen Mann klar, einen Schritt zurück könne er nicht machen, zu sehr hatte es ihm gefallen.

Zunächst alles beim Alten zu belassen war der Plan.

_Soll ich wirklich was schreiben oder einfach in seinem Laden vorbeigehen…?_

Er tippte mit seinem rechten Daumen ungeduldig auf dem Bildschirm herum und das Licht kehrte zurück.

Aber auch alles beim Alten zu belassen funktionierte nicht so, wie es sollte. Es war mehr eine Übergangslösung, nach drei Tagen reichte sie Julian schon nicht mehr.

Puh  
Er atmete schwer aus.

_Alles oder nichts._

Er wollte mehr von Garak. Mehr Zeit als nur die Pause zumindest. Dieses „mehr wollen" war ein Gefühl, das ihn durcheinander brachte. Was genau sollte er mit dem Wort „wollen" in dem Ganzen verbinden. _Was will ich genau?_

Er entschied sich, diese Definition zunächst auf die Zeit zu beschränken und das hieße folglich „mehr Zeit" mit Garak verbringen.  
_Aber wie sollte ich das machen, und wie sollte ich das schreiben?_

Seine Uni war eh in letzter Zeit eher zur Nebensache geworden. Dabei liebte er nichts mehr als sein Medizinstudium. Es war sein Traum, seit er denken konnte, Arzt zu werden und den Leuten zu helfen.

_Und das ist es immer noch…_

Aber zum ersten Mal musste er sich eingestehen, dass er schwer abgelenkt war von seinem großen Ziel.

Nicht dieses Ich-will-heute-nicht-lernen-sondern-lieber-Videospiele-spielen abgelenkt, sondern Ich-kann-nur-noch-an-ihn-denken abgelenkt.

Es war klar, er musste was tun!

Jadzia meinte eine Lerngruppe würde vielleicht helfen seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln, mehr Konzentration zu haben. Julian wusste, dass er das nicht brauchte. Er war clever, verdammt schlau sogar.

So blöd es sich anhörte, andere hätten ihn vielleicht eher noch behindert, zudem hätten sie _ihn_ und _seine_ Anwesenheit nicht ersetzen können.

_Was bringt dir all deine Intelligenz wenn du nicht endlich diese blöde Nachricht tippst?!_  
Julian war schon eine Minute über der Zeit, entweder würde er das jetzt hier hin bekommen oder ein sehr wütender Mr. Sisko würde ihn jeden Augenblick wieder hinein zerren.

_Ich hab das durchdacht!_

Das hatte er wirklich. Er hatte seine Tasche gepackt, die Busverbindung rausgesucht, alles passte.

_Also los._

Hi Garak, meine Schicht geht heute nicht so lang und ich dachte mir, sofern du nichts dagegen hast, dann kann ich heute Abend noch ein wenig bei dir für die Uni lernen. Kann ich um 20 Uhr bei dir sein? Gib mir einfach Bescheid.

Grüße

Julian

_Lass ihn bitte nicht fragen warum ich zu ihm will!_

Julian las gar nicht mehr über die Nachricht, hätte er das getan hätte er wahrscheinlich nie auf senden geklickt.

Er dachte es würde ihn beruhigen, doch sein Herz schlug nun umso schneller, jetzt hieß es abwarten.

_Abfuhren kann ich nicht ab…._

Er atmete noch zwei Mal tief durch. Nur diesmal verstummte die Geräuschkulisse nicht wie zuvor. Er betrat wieder DD9 und Jadzia stützte erwartungsvoll die Hände in die Hüfte.

Garak hielt nicht viel davon immer und überall erreichbar zu sein und dann auch noch so offenkundig. Zu seiner Zeit im Orden war er zwar auch immer darauf gefasst kontaktiert zu werden, doch nie über so einen penetranten Ton wie sein Handy gerade machte.

_Entweder stummschalten oder aus lassen Elim!_

Nach ein paar weiteren gezielten Stichen in den feinen Stoff, welchen er gerade bearbeitete, nahm er das Gerät zur Hand.

Ein skeptischer Blick folgte, ehe er die Nachricht öffnete.

_Na sieh mal einer an, hätte nicht gedacht, dass er die Nummer so schnell nutzen würde._

Vor fünf Tagen gab er Julian seine Nummer. Es war wohl eher im Affekt passiert.

Julian wollte ihm unbedingt ein Video zeigen, welches er von O'Brien bekommen hatte.

Das Video? Es war nichts Weltbewegendes und Garak würde Lügen wenn er sagen würde, er wüsste noch, worum es geht.

Viel interessanter war das, was auf das Video folgte. Er sah es sich dreimal an. Doch anstatt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den kleinen Film zu lenken, war es viel schöner Julian beim Lachen zuzusehen.

Und da der kurze Film diesen hübschen Mann so zum strahlen brachte, hätte Garak ihn dafür noch hundert Mal ertragen!

Julian war danach gut gelaunt und auch sehr euphorisch, als er ihm vorschlug die Nummern zu tauschen.  
Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Nummern austauschen? Denke das kann nützlich sein.

Und ehe Garak hätte höflich ablehnen können, hatte er schon das Smartphone von Julian dicht vor seinem Gesicht.

Hier ist meine!

Der Cardassianer war sich immer noch unsicher, ob Julian das geplant hatte oder ob es ihm wirklich einfach so in den Sinn kam.

_Wobei ich zu letzterem tendiere…_

Doch trotz allem tat sich Garak danach schwer, überhaupt mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, dass sich Julian wirklich bei ihm melden würde.

_Übersehe ich manchmal etwas? Oh Elim, gib dich nicht falschen Vorstellungen hin…_

Garak ermahnte sich in Gedanken, doch war er hin und her gerissen.

Es war, wie ein warmer Sommertag in Cardassia, wenn er mit Julian zusammen war. Seine Haut nahm die Wärme auf, er lächelte, er vergaß all die Dinge, vor allem die schlimmen und fragwürdigen Dinge, welche er einst verbrochen hatte.

An diesen Tagen erlaubte er sich damals etwas Abstand zu nehmen. Er war kurz er selbst, für einen Augenblick.

Garak durfte niemals riskieren zu viel von sich selbst zuzulassen, Schwächen zu riskieren. Julian aber zwang ihn dazu schwach zu werden. Auf eine Art, welcher er sich bisher nicht widersetzen konnte. Und wenn Garak ehrlich war, erfüllte es ihn immer wieder auch mit Hoffnung. So unrealistisch das für ihn auch erscheinen mag.

Garak sah sich die Nachricht an. Er las sie bestimmt drei Mal, genau so oft wie er dieses lächerliche Video anschauen musste.

Am liebsten hätte er ihm so viel geschrieben, wollte sich erlauben, sein Verlangen nach diesem Studenten auszudrücken. Doch wollte er galant sein, nicht bedrängend.

_Ich grübele hier wirklich über eine Nachricht mit maximal vielleicht drei Sätzen._

Garak musste ein wenig lachen, er hatte sich schon wieder dabei ertappt, wie Julian ihn aus der Fassung brachte.

Guten Tag Julian, sehr gerne kannst du vorbei kommen. 20 Uhr passt sehr gut.

Herzliche Grüße

Sein Handy schaltete er danach nicht mehr stumm oder gar aus, jetzt wo er wusste, dass Julian ihm schreiben würde. Er legte es sogar in seine unmittelbare Nähe.

Egal ob was zurück kam oder nicht, die Tatsache das es so nah bei ihm lag, mit der Nachricht, dass dieser anziehende Mann ihn heute Abend besuchen würde, stimmte Garak in allen Punkten zufriedener.

Alle Energie investierte Julian heute in die _wirklich_ wichtigen Dinge.

Die Schicht in DD9 war gezwungener Maßen wichtig, zumindest unerlässlich für seinen Geldbeutel. Es war noch besser, nachdem er Garaks Antwort gelesen hatte. Die Bestellungen waren einfach und schnell fertig, es gab Trinkgeld und er säuberte den Vorraum zu Mr. Siskos Zufriedenheit.

Der Weg zur Bushaltestelle war zeitlich genau abgestimmt, es passte alles.

Julian überflog seine Notizen für die Uni auf der Fahrt, denn auch die Uni würde er ohne zu zweifeln als wichtig ansehen.

Die eilig mitgeschriebenen Sätze schienen sogar so etwas wie Sinn zu ergeben, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

_Vielleicht noch einmal aufarbeiten und ich habe schon eine ausgezeichnete Basis für die folgende Klausur! _

Die wichtigen Dinge bekam er heute anscheinend alle unter einem Hut.

_Nein noch viel besser!_

Er grinste siegreich.

Die Zeit mit Garak war wahrscheinlich heute das wichtigste für ihn.

Und sie würde entscheidend sein. Es war der erste Schritt, der nächste Schritt, den er begonnen hatte.

Und selbst wenn ihn dieser Gedanke immer noch ein wenig seltsam vorkam, so beruhigter er sich mit: _Jeder geht mal nen Abend zu einem Freund._

Klar, Miles und er verbrachten auch viele Abende, spielten Videogames, tranken etwas oder entspannten einfach, aber natürlich war das hier grundlegend anders.  
Seine Tasche war voll mit Notizen, Büchern, dazwischen die DD9 Sachen und dennoch kam sie ihm leicht vor, als er die paar Stufen zu Garaks Apartmentgebäude nahm.

Der junge Mann zog dabei etwas verlegen die Schultern hoch und machte sich unbewusst etwas kleiner. Viel zu edel sah alles aus. Es hatte ein ganz anderes Flair als sein einfaches Apartmentgebäude. In diesem schlief man, aß, vegetierte so lange vor sich hin, bis man einen Grund hatte es _endlich_ zu verlassen. Hier aber schienen die Leute wirklich zu leben. Es waren kleine Vorgärten angelegt, die Autos sahen sauber und bei weitem teurer aus!  
Er presste unbewusst die Lippen zusammen, als er sich dabei ertappte, dass er, als Arzt, vielleicht einmal genau so leben wird.

Der Gedanke an sein Leben nach seinem Studium schien so unrealistisch, dass es leicht war sich von dieser Fantasie beschäftigen zu lassen, bis er an Garaks Tür ankam. Die Beschreibung des Cardassianers war mehr als präzise, sogar im Dunkeln hätte er das finden können.

Julian klopfte verhältnismäßig zaghaft an die ebenfalls teuer anmutende Tür.

All seine anderen Freunde hätten das wohl nicht einmal gehört! In Worfs Apartment wär die Musik zu laut, O'Brien würde durch eine Diskussion mit Keiko oder Mollys Lachen nichts hören, Jadzia und Ezri würden es wahrscheinlich aus Spaß ignorieren.

_Bei Nerys… Da würde ich nicht unbedingt klopfen wollen…_

Doch hier ging es nicht unter, denn hier wurde er auch erwartet.

Als sein Freund die Tür öffnete –und die Zeitspanne kam dem jungen Mann endlos vor- machte Julians Herz einen kleinen Sprung.

Guten Abend Julian.  
N' Abend, Garak.  
Höflich lies er sich hereinbitten und zögerte ein wenig bei seinen ersten Schritten in Garaks Wohnung.

Die Türschwelle war vielleicht so etwas wie eine unsichtbare Grenze.

So nervös war der junge Mann lange nicht gewesen.

Neugierig lies Julian seinen Blick umher wandern.

Schon im Flur erkannte man, dass Garak ein Mann war, der sehr, aber wirklich sehr auf Sauberkeit, Korrektheit und Ordnung achtete.  
Der Rest der Wohnung machte genau denselben Eindruck: Einfach, korrekt, sauber und edel. Es wirkte zu perfekt und persönliche Gegenstände fehlten komplett.

Der Student staunte, lies sich ein wenig rumführen, und staunte wieder. Nach kurzem abwägen war sicher, er würde sich im Wohnzimmer auf der wirklich großen und bequemen Couch niederzulassen.

Möchtest du etwas zu trinken haben?

Ahm nein, danke.

_Ich bin wirklich hier!_  
Dann viel Erfolg. Melde dich, wenn du was brauchst.

_Wow!_

Garak lies den beeindruckten Mann zurück, unsicher ob er ihm zuvor überhaupt zugehört hatte.

Es war nicht ganz leicht räumlichen Abstand zu Julian einzunehmen, wo er jetzt doch schon mal in seinem Apartment war. Aber sicher würde er das brauchen.

_Er muss lernen…_

Julian sollte sich wohl und sicher fühlen. Immerhin kannte Garak nur zu gut was man Cardassianern im Allgemeinen nachsagte.

_Was auch immer ihn vielleicht noch zweifeln lässt an diesem Besuch, er soll es vergessen dürfen._

Um den Entzug von dem reizenden Mann einfacher zu machen, hatte Garak sich bewusst ein paar Aufgaben aufgehoben.

Die Küche war für seine Verhältnisse in einem nicht akzeptablen Zustand und das musste er ändern.

Trotzdem lies Garak die Tür zur Küche offen um vielleicht doch hin und wieder einen neugierigen Blick auf den anderen Mann in seiner Wohnung zu werfen.

Nachdem Julian etwas von den vielen neuen Eindrücken verarbeitet hatte, nahm er zögerlich seine Tasche zur Hand. Jetzt war sie wieder schwer und die Notizen wahrscheinlich genauso unverständlich wie heute Morgen.

Gezielt schob er die anderen Sachen bei Seite und wühlte seine Notizen und zwei weitere Bücher heraus.

Eine magere Ausbeute, normalweise lernte er mit mindestens vier Büchern und seinem Laptop.

_Aber das sind andere Bedingungen._

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Julian seinen Block öffnete, um mit dem Lernen zu beginnen, doch dann ging es erstaunlich gut. Die gekritzelten Sätze waren schnell weiter durchdacht, die Aufgaben waren verhältnismäßig einfach zu lösen.

Die Obstschale wurde erneut akribisch auf dem Küchentisch von Garak zurecht gerückt.

Alles um ihn herum erstrahlte und gab ein makelloses Bild ab.

Schon vor einer Stunde war seine Aufgabe hier offiziell beendet. Was ihn noch hier hielt, war wahrscheinlich der Anflug von Nervosität bei dem Gedanken an Julian in seinem Zimmer.

Er verdrehte schwer entsetzt die Augen über sich selbst.

_Dieses Flüchten in belanglose Tätigkeiten hilft dir nichts!_

_Erbärmlich…_

Er lies von der Idee ab, die Schale ein weiteres Mal zurecht zu drehen und trat zögerlich ins Wohnzimmer.

Das, was Garak da sah, gefiel ihm.

Julian saß auf _seiner_ Couch, in _seinem_ Apartment.

Er hatte sich in die linke Ecke des großen Möbelstückes bewegt, lehnte gegen ein Kissen, die Beine im Schneidersitz und grübelte angestrengt über einem seinem Bücher.

Ein paar seiner Haare fielen in sein Gesicht und seine hübschen Augen huschten eilig über die Sätze in seinem Buch.

Garak konnte richtig sehen, wie der vitale Geist des jungen Mannes das neue Wissen aufnahm.

Der Cardassianer erlebte gewisse Gefühle in diesem Moment, welche er mehr oder weniger kontrollieren konnte.

Er wollte sich Julian mit einer edlen und sanften Handlung nähern. Eine, welche Julian begeistern würde. Sie sollte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des jungen Mannes zaubern, ihn dazu veranlassen sich bei ihm anzulehnen, so dass er die Wärme dieses Terraners spüren konnte.

Unangenehmerweise musste sich Garak in dem Moment aber auch eingestehen, dass dieses Vorhaben, so edel es auch erscheinen mag, definitiv auch sexuell motiviert gewesen wäre.

Wow, das war echt gut.

Julians fröhliche Stimme unterbrach die Stille. Eine weitere Aufgabe war gelöst und er schloss kurz seine Hand triumphal zu einer Faust.

Du scheinst gut voran zu kommen.

Der Student drehte sich zur Tür hinter sich.

_Wann ist er…?_

Garak…, meinte Julian etwas abwesend und realisierte seit einiger Zeit wieder, das er bei ihm in der Wohnung war.

Ja mein Lieber?

Der jüngere schaltete schnell um.

Ein breites Strahlen kam über seine Lippen.

Wenn es nicht zu süß, absolut unmännlich und somit _natürlich_ völlig ausgeschlossen für Julian gewesen wäre, hätte der Stundet sich selbst in diesem Moment mit einem jungen Hund verglichen, der endlich nach langem Warten sein Herrchen erblickte.

Ich dachte du hast mich vergessen, neckte er ihn.

Bitte Julian, ich bin Cardassianer, wir sind ausgezeichnete Gastgeber.

Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sicher, dass würde auch jeder Bajoraner bestätigen können.

Du studierst Medizin, lass uns nicht wieder politisch werden.

Garak verlies seine zuvor noch gute Beobachterposition und näherte sich Julian, kurz doch versucht, all seine Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen.

Der andere folgte ihm aufmerksam mit seinen braunen Augen, als Garak rechts neben ihm –mit dem absolut korrekten Abstand- Platz nahm.

Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn ich mich jetzt auch etwas hier aufhalte.

Garak erwartete das Julian ihn nur noch darin bestärken würde ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er sollte Recht behalten.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du hier bleibst, sagte Julian bewusst herzlich und fühlte sich selbst sehr gut dabei.

Ich will dich nur nicht in irgendeiner Form vom Lernen ablenken.

_Das war eine zu einfache Vorlage Garak!_

Julian lies seinen Arm locker über die Lehne hängen und positionierte seinen Kopf auf diesem. Ein wirklich unschuldiger Eindruck sollte es sein, den er hier Garak vermitteln wollte.

Wieso, was hast du denn vor?

Garak überhörte gekonnt Julians anstößigen Unterton.

Ich werde hier ein Buch lesen, sofern es dich nicht weiter stört.

Julian musste lachen.

Garak, sagte er mit einem Hauch von Unverständnis in der Stimme.

Was denn?, entgegnete der ältere und tat empört über Julians Anmaßung. Manchmal glaube ich, dass Terraner ganz schön kompliziert sind.

Julian zog entsetzt den Kopf zurück, griff nach seinem Stift und fing an mit diesem zu gestikulieren.

Wenn man einmal die cardassianische Gesellschaft betrachtet, die sich in vielen Punkten von der Mehrheit der hier im Alphabereich lebenden Völker unterscheidet, glaube ich eher, dass Cardassianer Dinge komplizierter gestalten.

Er schloss den Satz ab in dem er mit dem Stift fordernd auf Garak zeigte.

Die Diversifikation macht es doch erst spannend, oder? In vielen Bereich kann Homogenität ermüdend wirken, stellte Garak nüchtern fest.

Da ahm…ja da stimme ich dir zu. Julian senkte den Stift und nahm seine alte Lernposition wieder ein.

Abwechslung kann sehr anregend sein.

Garak nickte das Statement zufrieden ab.  
Schön, dass du nach wie vor allem sehr aufgeschlossen gegenüberstehst, gerade auch was die cardassianische Gesellschaft angeht.

Sicher, das ein oder andere ist ganz interessant, spielte Julian seine Faszination für Garaks Volk und Land herunter.

In Wirklichkeit hatte er sich in letzter Zeit mehr mit den cardassianischen Eigenschaften auseinander gesetzt als mit irgendeiner anderen Volksgruppe.

Und das nicht nur aus einem vorgeschobenen medizinischen Aspekt. Und so seltsam, unheimlich und gewaltbereit ihm die cardassianische Gesellschaftsstruktur vorkommt, umso mehr zieht sie ihn an.

_Faszination für das Unbekannte…Ich sollte mich eher ums Studium kümmern…_

Du weißt ich mag die Literatur ganz gerne…

Dies entsprach der Wahrheit. Was Julian aber bewusst ausließ, dass er sich neben teils doch sehr langweiligen, dicken cardassiansichen Bücher auch mit deren Verhörmethoden beschäftigte. Die Dominanz und Methoden welche sie in ihren Verhörräumen ausübten war erschreckend und anregend zugleich für den jungen Mann.

Sich Garak in dieser Position vorzustellen fiel ihm bisweilen auch nicht so schwer, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hätte.

Manchmal und nur für kurze Momente wollte Julian ihn fragen, nach all dem, was er früher war. Wie hatte er die Besetzung Bajors erlebt? Was war seine Rolle dabei?

_Fürchte ich die Antworten, oder die Erkenntnis, dass ich mit ihnen leben könnte?_

Diese Fragen zu stellen kam für Julian an letzter Stelle, wenn er über die Beziehung zu seinem Freund nachdachte.

Höchstwahrscheinlich wusste sein Unterbewusstsein, dass sie viel zu entscheidend sein würde und alles erschwerte.

Sein gegenüber sagte etwas. Julian musste seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die aktuelle Situation bringen, nur schwer kam er von den Bildern der engen, dunklen Verhörräume los, welche sich gerade vor seinem Auge manifestiert hatten.

Was denkst du?

Bitte? Julian zog etwas ahnungslos die Schultern hoch.

Du hattest mir nicht zugehört, oder?

Ahm…Erwischt.

Julian sah verlegen auf den Stapel Bücher, der vor ihm ruhte.

Heute will ich dann auch mal bewusst einer deiner Buchempfehlungen nachkommen.

Garak stand auf, verlies das Gespräch, wo er sich unsicher war, wie er es lenken und führen sollte.

Mit den Augen verfolgte Julian den anderen, wie er ein zurechtgelegtes Buch neben dem Schrank zur Hand nahm. Er linste über den Rand seines Notizblocks um Garaks Seitenprofil genau zu mustern.

Zwischen ein oder zwei Aufgaben gönnte er sich immer wieder so einen Blick auf diesen faszinierenden Mann.

_Wie lange wohnte er schon hier? Was war sein Lieblingsessen? Hatte er hier je mit irgendwem zusammen gewohnt?_

Julian verscheuchte diese Gedanken schnell wieder.

_Später! Erst lernen…_

Aber Garak, und gerade die Blicke, welche er sich gönnte, waren eine ungeheure Motivation für Julian. Hin und wieder nahm Garak seinen Blick auf und erwiderte ihn herzlich.

Warum auch immer wurde in diesem Moment das Kissen noch weicher an dem er lehnte, die Aufgaben noch leichter und seine Wangen wurden warm.

Okay, fertig.  
Julian legte den Block und sein Buch behutsam auf den luxuriös anmutenden Glastisch vor sich. Er streckte sich.

Sehr gut. Garak schlug sein Buch ebenfalls zu.

Julian entspannte sich, lies sich gegen die Lehne hinter sich fallen .

_Wow diese Couch ist wirklich weich_! _Muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben…_

Er sah nach rechts, Garak genau im Blick.

Darf ich dir noch was zu Essen machen, ehe du gehst?  
Julian winkelte sein rechtes Bein an und setzte sich auf um sich gegenüber Garak mit mehr Körperhaltung zu präsentieren.

Ich ähm, also ich dachte ich bleibe noch etwas.

Um halb 1 Morgens?

Was?

Nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Wanduhr, welche wunderbar in Julians Blickfeld hang, wurde er sich dieser Tatsache dann auch bewusst.

Oh man, ich habe nicht mitbekommen wie die Zeit verging.

Verstehe mich nicht falsch, du kannst gerne bleiben so lang du willst. Die Gesellschaft von so einem hübschen und anmutigen jungen Mann lehne ich nicht ab, zu keiner Tageszeit.

Julian fing an zu schmunzeln.  
Aber, ich wäre untröstlich wenn deine Leistungen in der Uni nachließen, nur weil ich dich bis spät in die Nacht wach halten würde.

Julian wusste mindestens tausend gute Antworten auf diese Vorlage, sie aber auszulassen erschien ihm in diesem Moment das Beste. Nicht weil er nach Hause wollte, nicht weil er sehr müde war, sondern weil er nicht wusste, wo das enden würde, und ob er schon bereit war für diese Art von Ende.

Garak wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Es war völlig in Ordnung und erwartungsgemäß. Die Tatsache es so zu sagen reichte ihm und die leichte Röte um Julians Nase herum, die durch seine dunkle Haut schimmerte, war Belohnung für ihn genug.

Mhm, dann sollte ich gehen.  
Er musste leise lachen nachdem er das gesagt hatte.

_Der Mann der sonst so gerne flirtet sagt sowas, unfassbar._

Garak lies Julian gewähren, so gerne er ihn auch noch weiter um sich gehabt hätte, so wollte er die Situation nicht ausreizen.

Er half Julian beim Zusammenräumen seiner Sachen und trug seinen Rucksack bis zur Tür.

Der Student merkte nun doch seine Müdigkeit. Das Licht brannte zu sehr in den Augen und zum Glück war in Garaks Flur nur eine kleine Lampe, so dass es erträglich wurde.

_Oh man bin ich müde, aber…_

Danke für Alles Garak. Er nahm seine Tasche von dem Cardassianer.

…_auch total zufrieden. _

Du bist sicher das ich dich nicht fahren soll?

Ganz sicher, es sind nur ein paar Haltestellen mit dem Bus. Ich bin schon öfters viel später nach Hause gekommen.  
Oh das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.

Vielleicht erlebst du es auch. In die Müdigkeit in Julians Stimme mischte sich noch mal etwas Verlangen für seinen Freund.

Garak reichte Julian seine Jacke und half ihm rein.

Wow, danke. Du bist echt ein Gentleman.

Der Cardassianer grinste vergnügt.

Bitte übertreib nicht Julian, ich habe ja schon gesagt, dass wir gute Gastgeber sind.

Also dann…, sagte Julian als er seine Tasche über seine Schulter hängte. _Schwer, müde, aber Garak!_

_Das war's Wert!_

Es war…

Er verstummte als der Ältere nah an ihn heran trat.

Julian merkte, dass er anscheinend doch noch nicht so sehr in der Situation angekommen war, wie er es sich durch seine Kommentare zuvor vorgemacht hatte.

Kaum war Garak ihm so nah, so nah, dass er ihn leicht berühren könnte, so nah das er ihn sogar küssen könnte, war Julian vor Unsicherheit zutiefst verwirrt.

In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er verspürte einen drang zurück zu weichen, doch ebenfalls einen genau da stehen zu bleiben, wo er jetzt war. Die Müdigkeit machte es dem sonst so aufgeweckten Studenten schwer, die passende Reaktion zu finden und so entschied er sich einfach abzuwarten.

Verkrampft und unsicher blickte er in die Augen seines Gegenübers.

Garak bemerkte das Dilemma in Julians Blick und lies sich extra Zeit mit seiner nächsten Handlung.

_Oh, ist er nicht hinreißend?_

Als der Cardassianer seine Hände erhob um lediglich Julians Kragen an der Jacke zu richten kam sich der jüngere auf einmal so unfassbar dumm vor.

Viel besser, so lasse ich dich gehen. Garak strahlte Julian an.

Ahm, danke. Julian versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

_Was bin ich nur für ein Held, oh man…_

Also ich, nahm er bemüht sein Gespräch wieder auf …danke dir, dass ich hier sein durfte.

Jederzeit. Ich danke dir für deine Gesellschaft.

Einen kurzen Augenblick verharrten beide einfach nur so.

Julian war sich unsicher ob er noch was sagen solle.

Er wollte!

_Irgendwie…Aber was?_

Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch.

_Verdammt, egal._

Er nickte, lächelte höflich und öffnete die Tür.

Ein letztes Bis Morgen, sagte er noch als er Garaks Wohnung verließ und sich auf dem Weg zum Bus machte.

_Wow, war das ein unspektakulärer Abend!_ Zumindest objektiv betrachtet.

Die kühle Luft kroch durch Julians dünne Jacke, und trotz der Müdigkeit, seiner schweren Tasche und des Wetters schien es ihm absolut nichts auszumachen noch gut 40 Minuten auf den Bus zu warten. Es war sogar gut so.

Er hatte das hier inszeniert, er beendete es. Garak musste ihn nicht fahren.

_Und ich saß einfach nur neben ihm und dennoch…_

Es hatte ihm sehr gefallen.

Julian legte den Kopf in den Nacken und freute sich über seinen zwar unspektakulären aber dennoch erfolgreich Abend.

Zum ersten mal brauchte er nicht ein Kinobesuch, ein romantisches Essen oder eine laute Disko um sich mit jemanden so zu amüsieren. Überhaupt um so angetan zu sein von einem Menschen.

Julian zog erneut den Kragen der Jacke zurecht.

_Wie kann man nur so etwas Banales machen und es schaffen, dass es sich dann noch so gut anfühlt?_

In der Ferne wurde es etwas heller, nach ein paar Augenblicken war Julian kurz von den Scheinwerfern des Busses geblendet.

Gekonnt nahm er die paar Stufen hinein in den fast leeren Bus und setzte sich in den hinteren Bereich. Den Kopf an der Scheibe, die Augenlieder schwer und den Kopf voll. Aber selten, sehr selten, fühlte er sich so wohl wie jetzt.


End file.
